Love Me or Hate Me
by leighannieee
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH wAcKiEjAcKiE826. Love me or hate me. Either way, you're thinking about me.
1. Chapter 1

**wAcKiEjAcKiE826 A/N: this is a story cowritten w/ annskieesofresh Please review! Should we continue? O**

**annskieesofresh A/N: you read Jackie's A/N up there so you should know by now that we're doing a cowritten story. R&R! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: we don't own anything! Even though we wish we could. :(  
**

**Chapter 1**

Maria's point of view

I opened the door of my rental car and stepped outside. I grabbed my bag and proceeded to the entrance of the arena. I walked to the ring and set my bag down beside the steel steps. I did 5 laps around the ring to get myself warmed up. I stepped in between the bottom two ropes and practiced some moves. After an hour, I lied down in the center of the ring, catching my breath. After a few minutes, I got up and rolled out of the ring. As I picked up my bag, I heard two men chattering away. I looked up at the top of the ramp and saw Randy and John there.

"Oh hey Ria." randy said to me with a warm smile.

"Hey randy…" I say shyly. "Hey Cena." I say flatly.

"I'll be back. I forgot my bag in the car." Randy says.

He runs up the ramp and disappears out of my sight.

"Hey Kanellis. Were you practicing?" john asked.

"Yeah I was." I say slightly confused. Why does he care?

"Were you practicing how to lose your match? Oh wait; you're a pro at that. It slipped my mind." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Cena. You shouldn't be talking. You're the one who lost at Backlash." I smirk.

"You know damn well I would've won that match if creative liked me!" John snapped.

"Aw boo freaking hoo! The creative team doesn't like Johnny! Boo hoo!" I teased in a baby voice as I made gestures to make it seem as if I was crying.

"Shut up Kanellis. At least everyone knows I can wrestle. Everyone knows that you can't wrestle to save your life." John smirked.

"For your information, I CAN wrestle! Creative just haven't given me the chance to show everybody I can!" I snapped.

"The only reason why people even like you is because you were in playboy. That's it. They don't think you can wrestle. To them you're just another bimbo with T&A." John smirked.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, you've asked every fan what they think of me?"

"Shut up smartass. Wow, I never thought I would say that to you." he snapped.

"Shut up! I am smart! I'm not a dumbass, like yourself, Cena" I said.

"Right. You keep telling yourself that." he smirked.

"Shut up! Why are you even here?!"

"Because I have to practice for my match." he said.

"Well too freaking bad! I'm practicing!" I snapped.

"You call that practicing?! Are you serious?! You don't even win your matches!" he chuckled.

"Are you stupid?! You lost your matches too!" I pointed out.

"Did we not clear this up? I win my matches. I'm a three time WWE Champion, a former U.S. Champion, and a former tag team champion! What exactly have you done? A playboy cover? Competed in the 2004 Diva Search and lost? Managed a pathetic excuse of a tag team? Host kiss cam? Did you hear the word champion in your so called accomplishments?"

I stay silent.

"That's what I thought. You wanna know why you will never be called a champion? Because you're pathetic. You're weak."

He continued insulting me and I was on the verge of tears. I picked up my bag and walked backstage. As soon I reached backstage, I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. I never ever thought someone's words would sting so much. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with my knees to my chest. I continued crying.

* * *

Randy's Point of View

I went to catering to and picked up three bottles of water. One for me, one for John, and also one for Maria because I could see that she was tired after practicing. I was on my way back to ring when I passed by someone crying on the floor. I stopped and looked back. I noticed it was Maria. I set the bottles and my bag down on the floor and I sat down next to her.

"Hey." I said softly.

She looked up at me and she continued crying.

"What happened?" I questioned as I rubbed her back.

"Cena and I had a fight and I guess some of his words kind of stung." she said in between sobs.

"That's 'cause he's a fruitcake." I chuckled.

She let out a small laugh and a small smile.

"Hey, there's the Maria I know!" I exclaimed.

She smiled again. God, her smile is stunning.

"Do you want some water?" I asked.

She nods as she wiped away tears from her face. I handed her the bottle of water I had gotten for her. She twisted the cap open and took a few sips. She twisted the cap back on and set it down in her bag.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem. So, where are you headed now?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. Get myself cleaned up." she said, her voice still trembling.

"Hey, C'mon now. Don't let John get to you. He's an asshole." I said.

"No offense Randy but why are you siding with me? Isn't Cena your best friend?" she asked.

"He is my best friend. I'm just not a fan of seeing a woman cry." I stated.

"Oh. So you just comforted me because you saw me crying?" she asked.

"Well yeah." I said.

"I gotta go. I'll see you around Randy." she said, her voice sounding slightly hurt.

She got up, picked up her bag, and left quickly. I was confused. Did I say something wrong? I let out a sigh. I stood up and I picked up the bottles of water and my bag. I continued on my way to the ring. I walked down the ramp and I see John relaxing in Jerry 'The King' Lawler's chair.

* * *

John's Point of View

Hm… Let's see… Maria and Randy are gone. I'll just sit down. John didn't realize that when he sat down, it was in 'The King's' chair. Oops! He realized soon after. Oh well, I could have some fun with this… "I am the king! You must listen to me!" HAHA! "Respect Queen Maria, assholes!" WHOA! WTF WAS I JUST THINKING? John quickly thought of an excuse for his 'slip of the mind'. "She's more of a servant in my castle! Yea, Torrie's my queen! ALL HAIL KING JOHN AND QUEEN TORRIE!" John liked the idea of the two of them as king and queen, but it just didn't seem right letting Maria be a servant when she was just so…

"Hey dickwad." Randy interrupted my thoughts as he placed my bag beside the steel steps.

"Attitude much?" I questioned as he stepped in between the ropes as I did same.

"Why do you pick on Maria so much?" he questioned me as he did stretches for his arms.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because. I saw her crying in the hallway." he stated.

"Whatever. She's a crybaby." I shrugged.

"Dude, she looked really hurt by whatever you said."

"She'll get over it eventually. Now c'mon, let's start." I said.

We start training and we continued for over the next two hours. Once we finished, I lied down in the center of the ring, catching my breath. Randy sat on the steel steps. He seemed distracted throughout the practice. I got up and walked over to him. I stood in front of him for a few seconds until he finally noticed I was there.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You were so distracted while we were training. What's up?"

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah, 'oh.' what is up with you?" I asked again.

"Well, you know." he said.

"What do I know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know…I felt bad about Maria." he said in a hushed tone.

"Oh god, here we go again." I said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well, I just don't see why you have to pick on her so much."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you try to get along with her?" he sighed.

"Why should I?" I said surprised.

"Because…" he stopped and looked around. "You know I like her." he said in a hushed tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**wAcKiEjAcKiE826: Hey! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! If you are looking for more of our work, then you should check out these stories: The Dirty Diva and the Champ (by Leigh Anne/ John/Ashley), Right in Front of Me (by L.A./ Jericho/ Maria), It's Just My Heart (by me/ Jaria (John/Maria)), Two's a Couple, Three's A Crowd (by me/ no established couples), and Butterflies Don't Lie (Jaria twoshot by me). Those were just in case you got bored while waiting for us to update! R&R!**

**annskieesofresh: Hello!! Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! And…Jackie pretty much covered everything! :) ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING. we would like to own JOHN CENA though. CMON VINCE! Dont keeep him all to yourself! SHARING IS CARING!! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**_Maria's POV_**

I am rooming with Torrie, one of my bestest friends in the entire freaking world! Santino was mad that we didn't room together but I wanna take things slow. We are talking the night away. Just about random girl stuff, you know like, boys, and hair, and wrestling, and boys, and makeup, and shopping, and… wait, did I say boys?

"So," She started, "who do you like?"

"I like a lot of people… I have a lot of friends."

"No, Hun, I mean LIKElike… besides Santino of course…" Torrie trailed off.

"OH!" My ditzyness did come from somewhere…

"I don't know…" Sure she was my best friend, but I'm just not sure.

I can tell her… well, not exactly right now... AND SHE MIGHT TELL SANTINO!

"Come on, you've got to like someone!" she urged.

"I… don't know." I repeated hesitantly.

"Come on, Ria. You can trust me!" she urged once again.

"I know but I'm not sure if I do yet. Plus, you'll think I'm crazy for even possibly liking him!"

"O Puhlease! It's not like you've fallen in love with JOHN CENA!" she scoffed.

I was looking everywhere but at her.

"No, Ria, you don't!"

"Well, I'm not IN LOVE with him… but I think I have an itsy bitsy teeny tiny crush on him."

"Why?!" She asked me in disbelief. "He treats you like you're nothing but a dumb… bimbo."

"I know… but I feel like… like I owe him something… I feel like I owe him… a chance… like under there… under his cold… black… heart… there is some type of…"

I was at a complete loss for words… I couldn't think of one.

"Love? Compassion? Sensitivity? KINDNESS?" She asked me with sarcasm dripping from every letter in every word she spoke.

"I guess, I don't know but I feel like under all of that harshness can be a pretty cool guy…"

"Cool guy?" I knew I shouldn't have told her.

"Well, not necessarily cool per say but… nice… lovable, maybe." I shrugged.

"Whoa…"

"What about you?" I asked desperately trying to get this particular subject off hers and my mind…

"What about me?" She asked me confused.

"Who do you LIKElike?" I asked being clearer with my wording than she was.

"Randy Orton." She said with absolutely no hesitation.

"That was subtle." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not denying my feelings, unlike some people…" She hinted at me.

"Watch it!" I told her.

"Maria, I may not accept in your taste of men but I will be there for you. If you wanna tell John how you feel. I'll be right there if he blows you off."

"Thanks. And I'll be there when Randy blows you off." I smiled.

"You mean if, right?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uhh… sure… I'm just kidding," I said as she threw a pillow at me. We got back to regular girl conversations, still talking about guys but not as specific as before… basically, every guy BUT John and Randy.

We ended up going to bed around 1:00 A.M. The next morning, after we showered, went downs in the lobby and met Santino for the breakfast buffet. Then we hit the gym for almost the rest of the day, well, until around 7; we still had RAW as a commitment. Vince then hit us with unexpected news…  
**  
Randy's P.O.V.**

I was just… there… pacing back and forth in my locker room… wondering how in the world I was going to ask out the girl of my dreams. Should I do something big and fancy to surprise her then ask, or just go up to her and ask her, or… I don't even know! I heard a knock on my locker room door. I walked over and opened the door to see John standing there, looking the same way I was sure I did.

"Can I ask you for advice?" He said to me out of all seriousness.

"Umm… sure" I answered him, a little confused.

"It's about… a girl…" Now I was really confused. John never had problems with the ladies. guess he might be human like the rest of us.

"Umm… sure." I repeated.

"I want to ask out Torrie but I don't know how…" I was shocked at the similarities in our situations.

"I was just debating the same thing."

"You want to ask out Torrie, too?" he raised both eyebrows.

"O FUCK NO!" I told him in disbelief. I hated Torrie with a passion and would NEVER date her… not even in her dreams… not even in my dreams – nightmares I mean….

"OK, who are you trying to get?" he asked.

"I'll give you one guess…"

"Umm… Jillian."

"Wow… you are really stupid." I said.

"I know… Maria is the one you love" John said while putting his right hand over his left where his heart would be.

"I think I'm just gonna walk up to her and ask her… but I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing."

"You probably will but I'll be right here for you…" John said being… completely serious…? Wow, John actually promised something… This is… new. He's never been a guy of commitment.

"And if Torrie says no then I got your back." I felt obliged to return the favor.

"Thanks, man." He said then put out his hand. We did one of those 'guy hugs'.

"Wait! I just remembered, Santino asked out Maria and I think she said yes…" John alleged.

"DAMN." I sighed.

Then Ron Simmons walked in.

"OOPS!" I said in a hushed tone.

We both left the locker room and headed toward the gym.

**John's P.O.V.**

Randy and I were walking back to the gym when we were stopped by Vince.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I have some news for you."

"Good afternoon. What's the news?" Randy was always a kissass.

"I've decided to give you new, female traveling partners…" Vince said hesitantly. He knew Randy and I were best friends and traveling partners. In fact, that's how we became best friends. We hated each other and Vince wanted us to make peace so he made us traveling partners.

"Why the sudden change of pace?" I asked.

"Well, some of the girls are getting into cat fights on the road and−"

but I cut him off.

"How much does one of those tickets cost?"

He laughed a creepy laugh… "Eh, Cena, keep your mouth shut when I'm talking." His disturbing smile was wiped off his face in a flash.

"Who are our new traveling partners?" Randy thankfully changed the subject.

"I was about to get to that. Randy, you will be partnered with Miss Wilson, and John, you with Miss Kanellis. Good day to you both."

Both of our jaws dropped at the same time and we looked at each other wideeyed.

"Umm… OK… Wait, I just got an idea!" My expression did not change when Randy said this to me.

"Tell me now… before I go crazy."

"If Torrie turns you down, I'll try to talk Torrie into liking you. You don't have to worry about Maria since she's with Santino, but make small hints at how great and fantastic I am. What do you say?"

It wasn't a bad idea at all.

"That's perfect." I said.

We finished our walk to the gym. Once we got in, we headed to the bench presses. I arranged myself on the seat while Randy spotted me. I did 100 then he did then I did the he did. I was going to ask to stop so we could go over to the weight lifting area when Maria and Torrie came over looking… worried?

"Hey…" Torrie said looking at Randy.

"Hi…" Maria said hesitantly looking at me.

"Umm… hello?" I managed to spit out in utter shock. Why were they talking to us? But of course I didn't mind Torrie there. Maria, I did mind.

"Uhh, Vince just told us about the traveling partner change. We were just wondering if… you… umm…" Maria was trying hard to make the right words.

"Maria, sound it out. You can do it!" I told her like a teacher talking to a retarded child: slowly, encouraging, and carefully.

"O shut UP Cena!" Torrie retorted back at me.

Maria slapped me across the face and swiftly walked away. Of course it didn't hurt that badly (she's so weak!), but I'm not completely heartless so I put my hand over my left cheek and said, "OUCH!"

Torrie had walked away by this point.

"Way to go, John. You got them mad at both of us!"

"Nah, just me…" I said wallowing in my own self pity. "I guess I'll have to give up…" But I burst into hysterics. JOHN CENA DOES NOT GIVE UP!! HAHA!

"Whatever, man." Randy walked away.

I walked over to the treadmills. I was just running and running, but when I turned off the treadmill, I heard something that I don't think I was supposed to…

**A/N: Review and let us know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**wAcKiEjAcKiE826: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. Just to let you know, there's a Jaria Community. It's called Jaria's its by Shocking Pink. It's not that big right now but with some help it should take off. And I will be updating Two's a Couple, Three's a Crowd really soon. Thanks again!**

**annskieesofresh: hey guys! Thanks to ALL of those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Hope you guys enjoy the next chappy! Read and review please!! :) Also, I have decided to delete my story, 'the dirty diva and the champ' I'm sorry. I just don't have the fire to write for that story anymore. I don't have the inspiration to write it. Sorry to those who liked that story!**

**DISCLAIMER: we don't own anything! Even though we wish we could. :( we would LOVE to own John Cena though. :) C'mon Vince! Don't keep him all to yourself! SHARING IS CARING.**

**Chapter 3**

**John's P.O.V.**

I stood behind the corner of the wall and I listened to the conversation I wasn't supposed to hear.

"I still cannot believe that my Mahreehuh is willing to just expose herself in front of the whole world in that playguy magazine!" a man said in an Italian accent.

Of course. It has to be Santino. That loser. I feel bad for him. He has to DATE Kanellis. That's like going to hell.

"It's called playboy." a gruff voice said.

"Well whatever! If she goes through with that…that, playboy magazine, I'm going to break up with her! She is too distant from me now! And now, after I dump Mahreehuh, we can finally be together." Santino said.

"Now that is cool." the gruff voice said.

Where have I heard that before? No…Ew. It can't be him. That was a bit too much information for me. I walked back to the hotel to finish packing my clothes. When I reach my hotel room, I find Randy there sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey man." I said.

Randy looks up at me. "Oh, hey." he said.

"What's up with you huh?" I asked as I sat across from him on my bed.

"I'm thinking about how Maria and Santino could be dating! That guy's an asshole in Italian form!" Randy fumed.

"Calm down man. You're gonna see her tomorrow. Just talk to her then." I said.

"But you're the one who's sitting next to her for 6 hours! You have to get her to like me."

"I will man! Don't worry alright? You still gotta get Torrie to like me too you know? Especially after what happened at the gym earlier." I said.

"Yeah sure, give me extra work." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Quit complaining or else I'll tell Maria all the bad things about you." I smirked.

"Whatever man. Let's just pack." Randy said.

The legend killer and 'the champ' packed their belongings in their suitcases. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and going to the gym. Soon enough, they fell asleep.

**Maria P.O.V.**

The next day, Torrie and I were getting ready for the plane ride to their next destination.

I emerged from the bathroom wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans, a black camisole, a hoodie to match, and a pair of black flats. My hair was in nicely done bun and my make-up was simple.

Torrie was already dressed, wearing a nice pair of jeans, a pink tank top, a white jacket over it, and carnation pink flats, her hair resting on her shoulders and her make-up nicely done.

"You all ready to go?" Torrie asked.

"Yup! We better head to the airport now." I suggested.

Torrie nodded.

Torrie and I left our hotel room with our suitcases rolling right behind us. We got inside the car and headed to the airport. We did the usual airport routine and we were waiting in the waiting area.

"I hope this is as much fun as its going to be." Torrie hoped.

"I know. But I think after that slap, it'll be pretty weird for us." I sighed.

"Ria, you know he deserved it." Torrie said.

"I don't know…Maybe—" I stopped mid sentence.

I saw Torrie smiling as if she saw the man of her dreams. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hellooooo? Anyone in there?" I said.

I sighed. I turned around to see John and Randy coming our way. Of course, Randy. I smiled at the fact that my best friend was crushing so hard.

"Hello ladies." Randy said.

"Hi!" Torrie smiled.

I giggled at the fact that my best friend was so head over heels for him.

"Hey Randy…John…" I smiled.

"Kanellis." he said with no emotion.

Just when I was about to speak, a lady was heard over the intercom saying that the passengers of our flight go inside the plane.

We gave an airport employee our tickets and we walked inside the plane. I looked for my seat on the plane. Yes! It was a window seat! Before I sat down, I took out my iPod from my carry-on and put it in my pocket. I placed my carry on in the small shelf above me and sat down in my assigned seating.

Moments later, John arrived. He placed his carry-on on the same shelf I had put mine on and sat down beside me.

**Randy P.O.V.**

I sat down in my seat which was beside Torrie. God, why do you have punish me? What did I do that was so bad?

"Hi Randy." she smiled.

"Hey." I said flatly.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Fine." I responded.

"Oh, okay…" she said, her voice sounding a bit hurt.

Great. Now I feel bad.

The plane took off the runway and the plane ride began.

I guess I should bring up John now…

"So…" I began.

"Yeah?" she said.

"What do you think of John?" I asked her.

"He's so mean. Especially to ria. Why?" she answered.

"You should give him a chance. He's not all bad." I said.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." she scoffed.

Damn, this girl hates John with a passion! This is going to be hard…

"C'mon. What gave you a bad impression of him?" I curiously asked.

"Plain and simple. Him. I'll give him a chance when he's nice to ria. He always picks on her! Is it a hobby to him?" she asked.

"C'mon. he's…" I couldn't find the right words… "cool, once you get to know him and he's nice."

"I'll believe that when I see it." she said.

"How bout—"

"Why do keep talking about John anyway?" she asked.

"No reason." I lied.

"Alrighty then. So, uhm…did you happen to see my match last week?" Torrie asked.

"Uhm, no I didn't. I was probably getting ready for my match. I caught Maria's match against Jillian though. She's been improving a lot." I said.

"Oh." her voice sounded angry and sad at the same time.

"Yeah…" I replied.

I took out my iPod that was in my pocket and I put the headphones to my ear.

Honestly? I didn't even wanna see it. I watched Maria's though. She looked so beautiful. Hmm.. I wonder how I'm going to tell John that Torrie doesn't like him whatsoever…

After 4 more hours, our plane ride was over. FINALLY! Torrie and I gathered our belongings, and we got off the plane. We saw Maria and John ahead of us, gesturing for us to hurry up. We did so, and we caught up to them. Torrie and Maria were walking ahead of us, having their own conversation while John and I were having our own.

"So, how was your plane ride?" I asked.

"I can't say it was great. And yours?" John said.

"Same. You know, Torrie hates you. Well, hate is a strong word. Dislikes you to be correct." I stated.

"Did she say why?" John asked me.

"She said it was cuz your always mean to Maria." I answered.

"What? Are you serious? Just cuz of HER? She doesn't like me because of HER? What's so special about her?!" John exclaimed, his voice getting quite angrier.

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that! What did Maria say about me?"

"She just said that you're nice and sweet and all that shit." John answered, his voice getting calmer.

Maria P.O.V.

"How was your plane ride with your future boyfriend?" I smiled.

"It was weird. He kept talking about John." Torrie answered.

"Really? John kept talking about Randy."

"Hey Maria." Randy said from behind me.

"Oh, hey Randy!" I smiled.

"Hi Randy!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Hey Torrie." John said.

"John." Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Who are you going to ride with?" Randy asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I'm going to ride with—" I was interrupted.

"Can I ride with you Randy?" Torrie exclaimed.

Randy looked at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite understand.

"Uhm, sure. But that mean Maria would be by herself…" Randy said as he looked at me again.

"John can go with her!" Torrie suggested with a smile on her face.

"Uhm, I—" John said.

"That would be great." Randy interrupted.

"Great! Then it's settled. John's going with ria and Randy and I are going together!" Torrie exclaimed.

"But—" I was interrupted.

"Ria, can I talk to you?" Torrie asked me.

Before I could answer, she grabbed my hand and pulled away from the guys.

"Ria!! Please, let me ride with Randy." Torrie pleaded.

"Fine. Be happy you're my best friend." I pouted.

"Thank you! I love you!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

We walked back to where the guys were.

"So, Tor, you ready to go?" Randy asked.

"Yup!" Torrie smiled.

"Bye John. Bye Maria." Randy smiled.

"Bye!" I said.

"So, we should go now too huh?" John said.

"Yeah." I replied.

John and I walked to where the rental car was located. We got inside the car, John in the front seat. (he wouldn't let me drive!) John drove off and we were on our way to the hotel.

"So, why did you keep talking about Randy on the way here?" I asked, curious to know.

"I don't know…" John shrugged.

I shrugged it off and I stared out the window.

John said something but I couldn't quite catch it because I was staring off into space.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said, why are you still with Santino if he makes you unhappy?" John asked.

"What? He doesn't make me unhappy." I lied.

"Whatever…" John said.

**Torrie P.O.V.**

"Can I change the station?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Randy replied.

I scanned the radio stations until I found I song I actually listen to.

'American Boy' by Estelle featuring Kanye West was filling the car.

"Oh yeah, Maria told me this her favorite song and that I should listen to it." Randy said.

Oh my god. Why does he keep talking about Maria? She's not here. Yeah, she might be my best friend but helloooo? I'm here.

"Oh, yeah, she always listens to this song. She always sings it too." I went along.

"Really? I never heard her sing." Randy said.

Can we stop talking about her? God…

"Oh." was I could say to him.

"Is she dating Santino? Like, official?" he asked me.

He better be asking for John.

"Yeah, they're dating." I answered.

"Oh."

I could've sworn I saw a frown!

We got to the hotel soon after. John and Maria were checking in at the desk. They approached us with an unreadable expression on their face.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Vince paired us up for our rooms." John said blankly.

"Who am I roomed with?" Randy asked.

"Torrie." Maria answered.

"So, that means you two are rooming together?" Randy asked.

"Mmhmm." Maria nodded.

"Well…uhm…we better check in then." I said.

"I'll see you later Torrie." Maria smiled.

"Alright." I nodded.

John and Maria walked off into the elevator.

We walked over to the front desk. We got our card keys and we took the elevator up to our room. Randy slid in his card key and we walked inside our hotel room.

"Which bed do you want Tor?" Randy asked me.

I sighed. Tor. I like it when he calls me that.

"I'll take the one next to the window." I smiled.

"Alright then." Randy said as he placed his suitcase on his bed.

I did the same with my bed. Randy went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

This is gonna be fun…


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3.

**

* * *

**

Maria's P.O.V.

I pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. I walked in and pressed the star button, which meant the lobby. The elevator pinged as each floor passed by. Then the doors slowly opened and I stepped out and walked towards the front desk. When John and I checked in, they only gave us one card key.

"Excuse me." I politely interrupted a man who was just finished talking on the phone.

"Yes," the man at the counter said as he put the telephone back in its holder.

"I checked in last night but my roommate and I only have one card key. Could we please have another?"

"Of course, what is your last name?" The room had been reserved in John's last name.

"Cena," I said hesitantly. It felt weird; I wonder what people would think.

"Ah, yes, room number 936. Here you are." The man handed me a card and I gave him a thankful smile. I walked back over to the elevator and pressed the up button. They opened and I, once again, stepped into the elevator and pressed my floor number, 9. I listened to the 8 dings before the last ding and the doors opened. I walked back to my room and slid the new card in, and, without a problem, it opened to a sleeping John Cena sprawled across a bed.Since, I knew he was asleep, I decided to hold off on my shower until he woke up. I changed into some workout clothes and headed for the gym. I was only going to run for about 30 minutes on the tread mill. If I came back and John still wasn't awake. I would wake him myself.I was at the gym and I saw Torrie at the leg machine thing. I walked over and said hi and asked her about how it was with Randy last night.

"Great. I slept like a baby, even through all of his snoring and sleep talking."

We both had a chuckle at that. I told her I wanted to get a little running in before I went back to my room. I walked over to the tread mills lined up in a row. I picked one in the middle, set my bag down next to it, put in the key and started on level 4, for a steady run. Once I was used to the feeling again, I gradually cranked it up to 5. I heard the door open and close and looked over to see if anyone I knew had entered. It was John in a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt carrying his gym bag. He saw Torrie and nodded in her direction as to say hi. I saw him look at me through the corner of his eye. He glanced at Torrie again and then started walking toward me. I pretended not to notice that he was making a beeline straight to me. He walked up to the tread mill and pressed stop. I turned and looked at him confused. He just smiled his cute dimpled smile at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I taunted as I pressed the start button again, trying to continue my midmorning workout.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked. I was shocked. Since when did he care?

"Fine," I answered suspiciously.

He just stood there, watching me run. I don't really like to work out with people watching me very closely.

"May I help you with something?" I tried to ask as nicely as possible but it came out somewhat rude.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast in say," He stopped to look at his watch before he continued, "15 minutes."

"Umm, sure," I guess that should've shooed him away but he still stood there.

I asked him, now getting annoyed, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope."

"Than do you mind letting me finish my workout?"

"Nope." He repeated.

"OK, then. Run along." I said as I waved my hand in the direction of the bench presses.

"See you later," he said as he saluted in my direction. I shook my head dismally as he walked away.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

I woke up to an empty room. Maria's bed looked neater than mine but I knew that she had slept in it. I had a dream about me and Torrie together, just relaxing on the beach. It seemed like it would be great, but than she turned into Maria and I had a fantastic time, as much as I didn't want to. I woke up before it got too bad. But then I thought about what Randy told me…

Torrie wouldn't go out with me because I was mean to Maria; all I'd have to do is pretend to be nice to Maria then Torrie would think that I've changed.It was flawless. Sure, I'd have to be nice to the whore for a couple weeks but it'd be worth it in the end.

I could ask Maria to breakfast and help her train. My help could help her get better in the ring, too.

I got up and put on my favorite black muscle shirt, some black mesh shorts and black sweatpants overtop of them. I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the top floor, where the gym was. I knew that Maria had gone to the gym because her gym bag was gone. I stepped into the wide room and looked around. I saw Torrie and nodded towards her. She was swiftly packing up her gym bag. Then I saw Maria and decided that I should ask her to breakfast sooner rather than later. I walked over to her and turned off the treadmill."Good morning, sleeping beauty." She said as she turned the treadmill on again.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Fine," She answered skeptically.

I watched her run for a bit she's decently fast. Her legs are in very good shape. No wonder her entrance song is called With Legs Like That. Her legs are like that and more.

"May I help you with something?" She rudely asked me. I was almost offended… almost.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast in say," I stopped to check the time, "15 minutes."

"Umm, sure," I just stood there again. It felt really awkward… I wonder what Santino would say if he'd ask her to get some breakfast and she said she other plans for breakfast with me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" There was plenty 'else' she could do for me but I didn't exactly want it from her… preferably more from Torrie if you catch my drift.

"Nope."

"Than do you mind letting me finish my workout?"

"Nope." Apparently I'm stuck on one word.

"OK, then. Run along." She waved her hand loosely in the direction of where I normally go, the bench. I saluted my signature salute as I walked backwards in the direction of the benches.

* * *

**Randy's P.O.V.**

Last night wasn't so bad. Torrie and I watched a movie and actually did a lot of talking. Not the mindless small talk you forget like two seconds after it's said, but the meaningful conversations. We talked about college and family and futures. It was really cool. She doesn't seem like the type of girl that only talks about shoes or something but she is actually very smart. It's weird that I'm saying this but it's oddly true.So I woke up this morning went to the bathroom. When I came out, I saw a note on the dresser. It said: RKO, Went to the gym. Meet me for ie It was written in her perfect cursive. I looked at the clock; it was already 9:45. I hopped in the shower. Once I was done drying myself off roughly 5 minutes later, I put some clothes on, a black RKO T-shirt and jeans. I put some aftershave on (if I see Maria, I wanna look my best) and headed out the door. I pressed the down elevator button and when the doors opened, I saw an impatient Torrie about to step off the elevator."Hey. I was just about to head down to meet you for breakfast."

"Oh! My workout ran a little late. Do you mind waiting like 20 minutes?"

"No, I'll just wait in the room and see what's on TV." There has to be something on at 10 in the morning.

"OK, I'll be quick I promise!"

"It's no problem." We walked back to the room. She went into the bathroom. Once I heard the shower start, I turned on the TV. I surfed through the channels and finally settled on ESPN.

About 10 minutes later she walked timidly out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and a sheepish grin.

"I forgot my clothes." She said as she started towards her suitcase.

I, being the gentleman I am, focus my attention solely on the television which was currently showing highlights from the Bears/Pats game. I couldn't help myself to not sneak a look. So I looked at her while she was swiftly rummaging through her luggage when her face relaxed as she pulled out a lacy thong. I could feel my eyes widening. I tried to keep my thoughts on the game but they kept trailing off to what she looked like in that piece of lingerie. She walked out of the bathroom. She looked fantastic; the perfect balance of sexy yet modest. You probably wouldn't get this but guys actually prefer modesty. Constant boners can really hurt us… sexually.We walked out of the door and down the hall to the elevator. When the doors opened, there was John, in his usually workout attire, then there was Maria looking fine as HELL. DAMN!

* * *

**Torrie's P.O.V.**

DAMN!

John was looking so good. He was all... sweaty. His muscles were clearly defined through his skin tight muscle shirt. DAMN! Whew. I need some air. John and Maria stepped off the elevator as we walked on. I heard Randy gulp hard as the doors shut. We walked to the diner and the hostess led us straight to a table in the back.

"A waiter will be with you momentarily." She said as she set two menus down in front of us.

We decided what we wanted and the waiter came and took our orders. About 10 minutes later John and Maria walked through the doors of the dining room and a maître d' sat them immediately at a table in the back. Our food arrived and Randy and I continued our small talk.

"What did you order again?" I asked.

"The breakfast special; what did you order?"

"A short stack of pancakes." I answered while cutting said pancakes.

"Cool. Do you wanna train later?"

"Sure." I was surprised at his question. I didn't think he'd wanna do that with me but I accepted nonetheless.

"When we're finished here, why don't we head upstairs to change then go to the arena to train?" Randy suggested.

I nodded as a response and we went back to our breakfast and small talk. After our breakfast, I couldn't help but to glance at Maria and John's table. They were both laughing and seeming to actually enjoy the each other's company. Maybe John isn't all bad after all…wait a second! What am I saying? I like Randy. Ria likes John and I can't do that to my best friend…right? I argued with myself in my head and shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Tor? You coming?" Randy asked.

I snapped back to reality. I nodded and smiled in his direction. I followed him up to the elevator and into our hotel room. I grabbed my clothes from my suitcase and went to the bathroom. Randy and I had decided that I change in the bathroom while he changes in the room. I changed into a baby blue nike outfit with a baby blue jacket tied around my waist. I asked Randy if he was done and he had said yes. I came out of the bathroom and placed my clothes on top of my bed.

I looked at Randy and he was sporting his black RKO shirt that he was wearing earlier and gray baggy sweats. He was looking pretty hot for someone who was just going to train. I put on my sneakers and looked in the mirror. I fluffed my hair a bit to give it a little volume.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked me.

"Yup." I beamed.

We stepped out of the hotel room with Randy closing the door behind him. We got into the elevator and pressed the star button. We went to Randy's rental car and began on our way to the arena.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

Maria and I had just finished our little breakfast. I had asked her if she would like me to help her train and surprisingly, she said yes. So, we changed into our training outfits. I was dressed in my usual ring attire and Maria was dressed in black sweats with a black sparkly bra, something she would wear to the ring, and a black oversized hoodie. We left our hotel room with our gym bags hanging off our shoulders and went to my rental car. I drove off and we started talking.

We talked about multiple things; our music interests, our home life, and eventually, the topic of our love life came across the conversation.

"I have no idea why actually." she giggled. "Everyone at school knew I was pretty close to the guys instead of the girls. You know, girls start drama but guys, they're just chill and don't care about all that drama."

The topic came across Maria's jealous ex boyfriend. I have no idea why, but I couldn't help but feel comfortable in her presence. Usually, I would be fighting the urge to not insult her.

"…So how about you huh? What kind of relationships has the champ been in?" she asked.

I couldn't help but to think of my recent failed relationship. "Her name was Liz. We dated for awhile. I proposed to her actually. She said yes, and I felt like the happiest man on Earth. But when it came to the wedding, I was waiting at the altar, and 'here comes the bride' was playing but she never showed up. I know she came. The bridesmaids saw her. But she just left." I said.

"Oh…" she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I weakly smiled. "I've gotten over it."

It got quiet. It was a comfortable silence though.

Soon enough, we got to the arena. We grabbed our gym bags from the back seat and proceeded to the back entrance of the arena. We got to the ring and I saw Torrie and Randy in the ring.

"Hey Torrie!" Maria exclaimed.

"Hey ria!" Torrie said in return.

She rolled out of the ring, as did Randy. We greeted each other and I pulled away Torrie from Maria and Randy.

"What do you want John?" she sighed.

"Nice to see you too." I chuckled.

"Is there something you actually want to talk about? Because if not, I'm going to go talk to ria." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well…I just wanted to see if you wanna hang out sometime or something." I said.

C'mon, I deserve it. I've been nice to Maria. Hell, I had breakfast with her.

Torrie look surprised and shocked. She opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**A/N: should Torrie say yes? R&R. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**annskieesofresh: hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. :)**

**Chapter 5: Break ups and Make ups.**

* * *

**Torrie's P.O.V.**

"Alright Johnny boy. Since you've been so nice to ria, I'll go on a date with you." I said.

"Really? Alright then, how does the day after tomorrow night sound?" John asked.

"That sounds fine." I smiled.

I walked back to where Maria and Randy were. Maria grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the guys.

"Okay, what is with everyone doing that today?" I complained.

"What were you and John talking about?" she asked sternly.

"He asked me out and I said yes." I said as if it was nothing.

"How could you? You know I like him."

"Ria, don't worry. It's part of my plan. I go out with John, you go out with Randy and then they'll get jealous of each other and then it'll all fall into place." I grinned.

"I don't know Tor…" Maria trailed off.

"C'mon ria, this'll totally work. It'll just take time but it'll work. Trust me." I assured.

"I really hate it when you come up with your plans." Maria groaned.

"Love you too." I grinned.

We all trained with each other a bit, enhancing our wrestling skills. After about an hour and a half of training, Maria and I walked over to our gym bags and took huge gulps of our water.

"Can we do something else now before I lose all feeling in my arms?" I complained from practicing so many clotheslines.

"Wimps." Randy teased. "…Fine, let's go to the mall or something." Randy shrugged.

"I'm suddenly feeling better now." Maria grinned.

I playfully rolled my eyes and giggled.

We walked back to the parking lot and we got into our cars. I rode with Randy while Maria rode with John.

The car ride was fun. Sort of. A comfortable silence was filling the car but thank god the mall was close by to the arena. We arrived at the mall after about maybe 10 minutes in the car.

Randy found parking near the entrance and we parked there. We got out of the car and Randy locked the car doors. We proceeded to the entrance of the mall.

When we got inside, Maria and John were already there. We walked up to them.

"How did you guys get here before us?" Randy asked.

"Easy. You're a slow driver." John teased.

This earned John a punch to the arm.

"Ow!" John cried out.

Randy smirked and acted like nothing happened.

We went to the food court first to grab something to eat. Maria and I ordered pizza from a Pizza Hut while John and Randy ordered a sub from subway.

"Oh my god, I am so excited for tomorrow." Maria squealed.

"Why?" John asked after he took a bite of his sub.

"God, do you not pay attention to the divas?" I joked. "It's ria's playboy cover unveiling."

"Yeah, and could you guys do me a favor?" Maria asked.

"Sure, what?" Randy asked before he took a huge bite of his sub.

"Could you guys…not see my pictures in Playboy? It would be a little awkward if you did."

John and Randy stopped to look at each other.

"Sure." They both said.

"Good." Maria smiled.

We continued our meal and talked about random things. We did three trips around the mall while John and Randy carried our shopping bags.

The day went by and we finally got back to the hotel.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

After John set down my shopping bags on top of my bed, I spilled all of its contents and spread it out on the bed. I neatly folded them and placed them in my luggage.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed into black short shorts and gray tank top. I combed my hair once more and went back to my bed. There, I found John wearing only boxers.

I couldn't help but to stare at his body. I mean, c'mon, have you seen him?

I would just jump him right there and then but I though about Torrie's plan. I sighed and went under the covers of my bed.

"Good night John." I said.

"Night." He said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

_The next morning…_

I was having a peaceful dream of me becoming women's champion and the crowd chanting my name.

"Maria! Maria! Maria!"

I groaned in annoyance as I groggily opened my eyes. As it turned out, it wasn't the crowd cheering my name; it was John trying to wake me up.

So much for that dream.

"Ugh, what?" I groaned.

"Wake up, we're going to breakfast." John said.

Don't get me wrong, I would love to wake up to John's face every morning, but not today.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and got up out of bed.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and changed into sweats, a camisole, and an oversized black sweater.

"Okay. I'm awake." I announced as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Alert the media." John rolled eyes.

"Shut up." I grabbed the towel that was on my head and threw it at him. It hit him in the face.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. I put on some black tennis shoes and we walked out of the hotel room.

We met up with Torrie and Randy at the little café in the hotel and we had breakfast together.

The day went by and now it was time for RAW.

I was in the back, waiting impatiently at the curtain as Torrie tried to calm me down.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm about to do this. What if the crowd doesn't like it? Oh my god, I'm gonna be so embarrassed and—"

"Maria, stop, you're gonna do just fine. And don't worry. I'm gonna be out there with you so don't worry okay?" Torrie smiled.

I smiled and nodded.

I attempted to bite my nails, a habit of mine whenever I'm nervous, but Torrie slapped my hand away.

I looked at her and nodded.

She gave me a reassuring hug as my music hit. I did my usual entrance with Torrie at my side.

I walked down the ramp, Torrie right next to me. I was actually nervous because I've never had to keep a straight face on camera. I know what Santino is gonna do so I just have to act angry and wait for him to make a scene. The cover was pulled off and I think King was a little to eager for that. We unveiled it, the crowd was shocked, as they should be and Santino walked down the ramp laughing at his 'handywork'.

We got on the stage. I yelled at him and told him it was over. Then we unveiled the real cover and the crowd went wild as my entrance blasted through the speakers. I was so proud that people really wanted to see me like that. Haha. I already felt honored but to get that reaction from a crowd was like the best feeling in the world. It really creeped me out the way King's eye bugged out of his head the way they did. Didn't he have a wife? He's just way too old for me to be thinking it'd be ok for that... EW!

Torrie and I made our way backstage after unveiling my new playboy cover.

I spotted Santino so I bounced over to him.

"Hey Santino." I smiled.

"Ah, hello Mahreehuh." He said, not looking at me.

"So, what did you think of my cover?" I asked him.

"Mahreehuh, what I said out there, I meant it. Either you chose that playguy magazine or me. And since you have chosen to pick that magazine over me, we…" he took a pause. "Are finished, as much as it breaks your heart. It is the truth." Santino said dramatically.

With that, he walked away from me.

**John's P.O.V**

Randy and I were walking backstage when a crew member past by us. In his back pocket, was a copy of Maria's playboy issue rolled up.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The crew member looked back at me and walked towards me.

"Yes Mr. Cena?" he said.

"Can I have that magazine in your back pocket?" I asked.

The crew member unwillingly took out the magazine from his back pocket and handed it to me.

He stomped away, mumbling some things I couldn't understand.

"I thought we promised ria that we wouldn't look at it." Randy said.

"We're not looking at it. We're reading the articles inside of it." I smirked.

I opened up the magazine and flipped through the pages. We got to the centerfold of the magazine and it was of Maria. I held the magazine vertically so we could see her properly.

Randy and I had wide eyes.

"DAMN!" we said simultaneously.

**Torrie P.O.V.**

I was walking through the hallway when I noticed John and Randy were looking at Maria's playboy issue. I hid behind the corner.

"DAMN!" they both said simultaneously.

"She has a real nice body." Randy grinned.

I really don't see what's the big deal. I mean, I love Maria and all but, its just her. I'm way better and I know it. I just don't see what's so great. My TWO playboy magazines didn't have this much of a big deal as hers. I mean, really, I have a nicer body than her. I have nicer curves. I just don't see what's the big deal…


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6.

* * *

**Torrie's P.O.V.**

With the way John looked at Maria's Playboy magazine, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I thought I was his girlfriend. Plus, he was the one to ask the guy for the magazine. Randy just happened to show up to see it. Wait… Randy. Why do I feel jealous when I like Randy? But I need to keep the charade real. But I don't remember him looking at _my_ Playboy like that… That still means that Ria is competition. Wait… competition for what; John's attention? I need to keep up with the pretense and make it real. But I need something huge for him to be completely glued to me… And I have the perfect way to keep John Cena's undivided attention on me."I'm going to sleep with John Cena." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

My date with Torrie is tonight. I'm really looking forward to it. If I play my cards the right way I can probably get her in the sack. I'll just need to make sure Randy gets Maria out of the room for the night. I'll probably have to get Torrie drunk too. That shouldn't be too hard. Eh, whatever, I'll just flow with it. But I will ask Randy to take Maria out tonight to keep her out of the room. He won't mind that one little bit. He might get some too if he plays _his_ cards right. Speaking of the Legend Killer, here he is. I better ask him before it's too late.

"Hey." I'm starting it off slow.

"Sup?" He asks me.

"Nothing. I got a favor to ask you, though.""K, shoot."

"You wanna take Maria out tonight?"

"Yeah, but how is that a favor to you?"

"Uh, well, if things go the way I want them to tonight, then Maria really shouldn't be in the room."

"I'm not following you."Randy is such a dumbass. To think chicks actually _wanted_ to sleep withhim…

"I'm pretty sure I can get Torrie in the sack so you'll need to keep Maria out of the room so she won't be totally freaked out."

"OK… why do you care if she'd be freaked out?"

"I like my privacy with things as delicate as this. One wrong move and I get absolutely nothing tonight. Get my drift now?"

"Oh, OK! I get it."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem just next time, tell me like a couple days before so I have time to prepare…"

"Prepare what?"

"Like where we'd be going. What we'd be doing —"

"OK, just take her out for some drinks. Maybe you could get something more than 'quality time'. I know her and Santino just broke up."

"Why would you care about her and Santino?"

"I room with the girl. I'd rather not have her crying herself to sleep every night. Even _I_ can't stand to see Maria cry."

"OK, I'll believe it."

"And you'll take her out of the room tonight, too?"

"Yeah, sure, man."

"Thank you so much! I owe you so big!"

"Yeah you do. How about one of those beloved cars of yours? I really likethe yell—"

"Not that big, dude."

"Damn, maybe one of those flavored edible condoms you have. I know Maria likes strawberries—"

"No."

"Why? Did you eat them all again? If you don't use one you could get some girl pregnant."

"I did not eat them!"

"But last time—"

"I never bought them again! They gave me the runs…"

"Oh, so I shouldn't use them?"

"Nah, man, not unless you wanna be helping her run to bathroom or buy her a\ PortaJohn."

"Why would anyone want to have you _portable_?"He really is a dumbass. Just for the record: I NEVER ATE THE EDIBLE CONDOMS! Even if the strawberry ones were really good or that my smelled like strawberries for a week or that it was pink or that I clogged a toilet after I—

* * *

**Randy's P.O.V.**

"JOHN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers. He was still just staring into space. I needed something good to get him back. Threats normally work.

"I'm gonna go tell Maria you want her bad. You every night looking ather Playb—"

"Over my dead body."

He actually sounded kind of mad. Even though I saw him looking at her Playboy spread in the locker room. I don't think he knew anyone was in there. He kept adjusting uncomfortably when he was looking at it and his mind wanders off whenever he sees her… I know he's thinking about it. I know he is because I do too. I especially like the picture where she—

"OW!" I gasped and clutched my nose.

"I can make it hurt more if you say one word to her about that."

"So you _do_?"

"NO!"

He didn't look me in the eyes. He probably did it at least once. I can always tell when he's lying. He starts to breathe faster and he moves his eyes and blinks a lot. He was showing all the usual symptoms.

"Whatever. I got to go make plans with Maria for nothing in exchange…"

"I'll get you something just go."

"Fine, punch the guy in the nose who clearing out your room so you can get some tonight."

"Whatever."

I went to the diva's locker room and knocked on the door. Torrie answered.

"Hey, is Maria here?"

"Um, no, she's not. Can I be of assistance?"

"No, not really. Do you know where she is?"

"I think the gym."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"See ya."

"Oh wait, Randy!" She stopped me.

"What can I do for you?" I backed up for her.

"Can you tell John that I'm really looking forward for tonight?"

I smiled. At least she wasn't after me like I thought she might've been.

"Sure."

She closed the door and I went off to find Maria in the gym.

**

* * *

**

Maria's P.O.V.

I was working out in the inarena gym that traveled with us. I always work out and shop after a breakup even if I (italics) broke up with him (italics). It makes me feel better about myself. I've always loved to shop and I love fashion. Torrie and I are going shopping later for something for her to wear tonight. John was surprising her and so we needed something perfect for anything they could do. Even if it was a fake date for her, he still thought it was real. I heard the door open and I saw Randy walk through it. He was such a good friend. He has always been there for me. He walked towards me. I needed to act flirty for the plan, though.

"Hey, Maria." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

Well he made that rather easy. Now I don't have to make the first move. Some weight was off of my shoulders.

"Yeah sure."

"You know because both of our roomies are doing something so I figured 'Hey I wonder what Maria's doing'."

"Well, I was just gonna watch a movie tonight back at my room. You're welcome to join me."

"How about we get some dinner then go to my room and watch some movies."

"OK, but I already have a couple movies back at my room. Why couldn't we just go to mine?"

"I... umm… feel more… uhh comfortable… uhh surrounded by my own things."

"Uhh… OK. Your room it is then. How about I go over when John goes to get Torrie?"

"Yeah that'd be fine."

"OK, I'll see you then." I smiled and winked at him. I could've sworn I saw him blush before he turned around to leave. Eh, whatever, I better get Torrie since we both need something to wear tonight.

**

* * *

**

Torrie's P.O.V.

If I'm gonna do this the right way, I'm gonna need Ria out of the room. I wouldn't wanna do it in Randy's and my room. It'd feel too weird to sleep in the bed again. So I would lead us back to his (italics) room. Suggest a movie in his (italics) room, and then pounce. I know my way around a guy so I can be done in about… um… let me think… about … 45 minutes. Yeah that should be enough to keep him chasing. We can make out in the beginning for 15 minutes. I'll have to ask Ria if he's a good kisser. Yet she likes him and he kissed her back in '06 so I guess he is. Someone opened the Diva's locker room door. I turn around and I see Maria walk in with a smile on her face, as if her thoughts were distanced.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing, do you wanna head to the mall now?"

"Sure but what's the rush?"

"Well, I need an outfit, too."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm going with Randy to dinner then we're gonna watch movies in yours and his room."

"Cool, let's go." Wow. That was convenient.

"Alright." She smiled again.

It pained me to see her smile because I knew that I was gonna break her so bad after tonight. I already feel awful and I have to do this for me. I need to put my needs first. I need to think of how something will affect me before I think of others. It's me that comes first. I need to think of what to wear too. What would be appropriate? I guess a dress. Yeah that'd be good. Dresses are easy to put on and easy to take off. Perfect. Maria could probably just wear jeans and a top. Before I knew it, we were at the mall. Apparently Maria drove and I was dazed out the entire 15 minute ride.

We headed in and went straight to Guess. It's our favorite store. We both had outfits picked out plus extra stuff. I had a light blue cotton dress that came down to like 2 inches above my knee, something rather modest for me. Maria had really cute light blue jeans with a few paint splatters and faint little rips in them and a black v neck, shortsleeved, baby doll top. There was a black and white polkated ribbon that goes around right where the baby doll line was; it looked retarded so she took it off and it was much better looking without the cotton ribbon.

Then we went in to the department store for shoes. I found flats that matched my dress perfectly and Maria found black strappy heels that looked lethal unless you were a professional heelwalker.

We finished but we had to go back and shower and get ready. It was already 4:30 and it was a half hour drive to the hotel. John was picking me up at 8:00. We went back and went our separate ways.

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V.

I'm taking Torrie to a night club. It'll be an easy place to get her drunk. And show off my dancing skills. I'll probably wear my usual getup. A Chain Gang Tshirt and Jean shorts will do fine. If I'd take her to dinner, I'll have to steal Randy's fashion techniques with the black fancy pants and a black button down. I wonder why he dresses up so much.

Oh well. It is 4:45 and I still have plenty of time before I need to get Torrie. I think I'll go and lift for a bit. She deserves fresh muscles tonight. It'll take me like a half an hour to get ready. I just need to shower and shave. I walked over to the gym and start lifting.

**

* * *

**

Randy's P.O.V.

I found this really nice restaurant to take Maria to. It's not too fancy and it's not too casual. And it's not that expensive. Then I rented 2 movies. The first one is One Missed Call. It kinda weirds me out but I know she'll be scared out of her wits. The other one was Dane Cook's Vicious Circle. It's hysterical. I've seen it once before and I couldn't stop laughing. It'll be a 'vibe booster' after One Missed Call. Then we can just hang out and stuff until John gives the clear that it's OK for her to go back to her room.I'm gonna take a nap. I'm kinda tired right now. I set the alarm on my phone for 6:00. It gives me enough time to get ready and just relax before hand. And I can keep out of Torrie's way. I know she'll be rushing around trying to be ready in time.

**

* * *

**

Maria's P.O.V.

After the mall I went straight back to my room to get ready. I had 2½ hours to get ready. It'd be plenty of time but I just wanted to be sure. I'd have time to be prepared if I have a crisis like… I don't even know. I hopped in the shower. I did the usual stuff: shampooed, conditioned, washed, & shaved. I got out 25 minutes later, dried off and I put on my new Victoria's Secret thong and my new jeans. I was about to put on the top half of my outfit when I realized that the shirt could end up showing my bra. I didn't care but I wanted to… shock Randy. I went out of the bathroom still wearing my towel around the upper part of my body so I could get my hot pink bra. I was rummaging through my suitcase when the door opened and John walks in, all sweaty might I add, and sees me in my jeans that are sliding down, showing a third of my underwear, and towel holding a hot pink bra. I was so embarrassed. I sprinted right back into the bathroom and finished getting dressed. I plugged in my curling iron and went back out to put on my makeup.I walked out of the bathroom and turn towards the beds to see John lying on his stomach reading a magazine, looking like he committed murder.

"You can use the bathroom now." I said startling him.

"Thanks." He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. 30 seconds later I heard the shower running. I started to put my makeup on. I was done with that and John was still in the shower. I pulled my hair dryer out of my bag and blew my hair out. John was still (italics) in the shower and I needed to curl my hair. I just sat down and watched some TV and waited for him to be done. I got curious and peeked over at the magazine he was reading. It was the April 2008 issue WWE magazine, the latest issue. I noticed he was on the Torrie & Randy page. Figures (italics). I flipped through looking at random things when I found an article I'd never read. I always read it from cover to cover. I picked up the WWE magazine and read the article. When I go to put it back down, I find _my_ Playboy spread open. It was one of my better pictures and the pages were creased like they've been opened to this page before…I heard the water turn off so I turned back to the Torrie & Randy page and focus my attention back on the TV.But I couldn't keep my thoughts on the show. I wasn't even sure what was on. Why would John be looking at my Playboy if he was going out with Torrie? Plus the WWE Magazine was opened to Torrie & Randy. Maybe he was looking at it because his best friend was in there. Or maybe he was comparing us. Or maybe he was just simply reading the article. It is male hygiene and stuff so maybe he was self conscious. But his body's perfect (italics). Why would he need to read anything about his body odor or man boobs or something weird like that? He. Is. Perfect."Little House on the Prairie? You've got to be kidding me!" I jumped like a foot in the air.

When I finally gained my breath again, I answered, "What?"

"You're watching Little House on the Prairie. Why?"

"O. I was just… thinking. I didn't even realize what was on."

"Thinking− that's a new excuse." I heard him mumble.

I glared at him until he returned to the bathroom to get dressed. I just realized that he was _only_ wearing a towel. I threw my back onto the bed so I was laying on it. I let out a big sigh and stare at the ceiling until he came out again. I went in and then started to put a few curls in. then I took out a clip and brought the top half of my hair up and left my bangs to hang in my face. I brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant. I walked back out to see John looking at the magazines, again. I wanted to get him back.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him perkily.

"Oh… uhh… um… nothing… well, you know, reading." HAHA! Priceless.

"Cool. Whatcha reading?"

"Uhh, you know _just_ the WWE magazine."

_Just_? Yeah, _just_ my ass. It's _just_ a Machete that I wanna throw at him. It's _just_ a machine gun I wanna shoot at him. It's _just_ sex I wanna have with him. I looked at the time. 7:55.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Huh?" He glanced up from his magazine, looking all confused. God, he's gorgeous.

"We have to go. It's almost 8."

"Oh. OK. Give me two minutes."

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He came back out, slipped on some sneakers and then we left.

**

* * *

**

Torrie's P.O.V.

I was finally ready. It was two minutes before John and Maria would be here. Randy and Maria would be going somewhere to eat then back here to watch movies. John and I would be doing something, I wasn't quite sure what, then going back to his room, hopefully drunk, and do… well, you know. At least I hope. John and Maria showed up right on time. Randy locked the door and off we went. John just brought me to a night club. It was so dark out that I couldn't see the name. This would be perfect. Easy to get drunk and standard to go back to a hotel and get some from some guy who's really ugly. It's easy being sleazy. WHOA! I sound like Adam… creepy. But we're talking about John and, boy is he rockin' those blue shorts. I'm kind of a light weight so it could just be the tequila talking but he looks bangin'. I could even be looking forward to later on tonight. I might as well enjoy it as long as my fourth drink stays down.

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

I must say I look good. But Maria… man, she looked gorgeous. Then compared to that Playboy I kept, I couldn't keep her off my mind. I thought of the look on her face when she heard me murmuring that thinking was a new excuse for her. The look in her eyes burned the front of my mind. No matter what I thought about I couldn't get her off my mind. That is, until I saw Torrie. She was wearing a short blue dress and I could already picture it on the floor next to the bed. I'm only buzzed and I've had like seven shots of Tequila and three gin and tonics. Sometimes being a heavyweight really sucks when you wanna get totally wasted. She's drunk and I think this would be easier than I thought but I wanna get drunk too. It'll take some weight off my shoulders and make the experience more relaxed than tense. By the time I realized that we were both completely fucked, I had almost forgotten the plan. I subtly brought up us going back to the room, even though I wasn't as drunk as I'd like to be, while we were talking about cheese.

"I rreally like chese on my burgerrs." She was slurring really badly.

"Do youuu wannanna go back to the roommm?" Yeah, real subtle, John. Jeez, I'm an idiot."Uhh, surree." She was so drunk. This was gonna be easy.

"Let'ss ggo thethen." We hailed a cab and went back to the hotel in silence.

Once we got to the hotel I called Randy to make sure Maria was out of the room. I told Torrie I wanted to take the stairs but it was just so I could talk in private. I ran up the stairs so I would beat her up then made the call.

**

* * *

**

Randy's P.O.V.

Maria looked gorgeous. I couldn't help but think back to Playboy pictures and think "Before sex: clothes on; now. After: clothes off; Playboy." I drove us to a little Italian restaurant, properly named, Little Italy. The food was amazing. We made small talk the entire meal. She asked what movies I had. I told her. Then she told me the movies she rented. I had Chicken Parmesan and she had Veil Marsala, both accompanied with a glass of red wine. I paid and we went back to the hotel with the radio softly in the back round as we discussed which movie to watch first, her What Happens in Vegas and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, or my One Missed Call and Dane Cook: Vicious Circle. We agreed on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days first, then One Missed Call, then Dane Cook: Vicious Circle, and lastly, What Happens in Vegas. They were in an order so that it would be romance comedy to horror to comedy back to romance comedy, so it was evened out and so I wouldn't have to watch two chick flicks in a row. We pulled into the hotel parking lot just as we finished the movie arrangements. I had her laughing to almost the point of tears as we walked into my room. She sat on the couch still chuckling about the dumb blonde jokes I told her. 'How do you drown a blonde? Glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool' (A/N: That is from Stephenie Meyer's book, Breaking Dawn. It is the fourth in the Twilight Saga and I highly recommend them) anher stupid things like that. I think she might have had one too many glasses of wine because I know one person who laughs at those and that's Kelly. She's blonde so I don't think she gets that the jokes are insults.

Anyway, I popped in the movie and sat down next to her immediately putting my arm around her. I wasn't sure if she was comfortable until she snuggled into my side and leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence, occasionally laughing at a pun or a line said by the lead stars. That was over and we both got up to stretch out legs. I put in One Missed Call and she got us drinks. We screamed at the scary and suspenseful parts. Once the movie was over my phone rang and we both screamed, and then started laughing once we realized we wouldn't die. It was John.

"Hey man." I said still catching my breath from the minor heart attack I just had.

"Heyy." He sounded so fucked.

"What's up?"

"Maria's outt of the rroom, rrright?"

"Yeah, are you there now?"

"Almost yeah." John's door was a couple of doors away. I'd hope we wouldn't be able to hear them…

"OK, I gotta go. Bye"

I hung up because Maria was looking at me all confused. She looked so cute with her face all scrunched up trying to figure out who I was talking to. It was adorable. I noticed the next movie, Dane Cook: Vicious Circle, was already loaded in the DVD player. I turned off the light, plopped down on the sofa next to her, got in the position we were in before and started to watch the comedian.

**

* * *

**

Maria's P.O.V.

I was a little buzzed when we left the restaurant but after two movies, I feel fine. Randy just got off the phone with someone. I wasn't sure who. I decided to ask him because Dane Cook was just coming out now and wasn't saying anything so now was better than ever.

"Who was on the phone?"

"John."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

I wonder what Torrie and John are doing. She better not have crossed the line with this plan. "OK." We we're silent, but not for long because we were laughing so hard.

* * *

**Torrie's P.O.V.**

I stepped off the elevator to find John already there. I had hoped that we could get started on the elevator but whatever. I can still do this even when I'm drunk. I have done it before plenty of times. I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember anything about this so I made sure I was at least a little wasted. We walked silently back to his door and he took the key and opened the door.

"Doo yoou wanna come in forr a while?" He asked, only slurring a little bit.

"OOKKay." I couldn't control the slurring myself and I could tell he was already sobering up a bit. We walked in and he set down his key and took off his shoes. He turned around and I leaned forward and started to kiss him. It quickly turned into a makeout session and before I knew it, he had me about to fall down onto the bed, him on top.

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V.

I was surprised when she just kissed me but, I didn't mind. I quickly led her over to the bed and toppled onto her. I was a little woozy still and I don't know if I fell on her or pushed her on the mattress. I wasn't exactly sure where to go from here. I couldn't remember how to take a dress off. I must be drunker than I thought. She led the way instead. She swiftly undid my belt buckle and took off my shirt. She stopped undressing me and took her dress off. I felt weird doing this but I had no idea why. I shook the feeling off as she lay back down on the bed, quickly getting back to taking off my shorts.

* * *

**Randy's P.O.V.**

We were just watching the last movie and I could tell Maria was getting tired. She looked so cute when her face scrunched up when she yawned. She was drifting in and out of sleep on my shoulder the entire movie. What Happens in Vegas ended and I moved her to my bed. She shifted slightly as I pulled the covers up to her chin. As I let her slip out of my arms, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bed beside her. I was too tired to complain so I slid under the covers myself and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Maria's P.O.V.

I woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and an arm around my waist. The strange feeling made me want to be mad at Torrie but I had no idea why. I looked behind me to find Randy in a deep sleep, snoring quietly. I lightly removed his arm from my side and walked over near the front of the door to put my shoes on. I stopped abruptly as I saw my appearance in the mirror. I saw Torrie's brush laying there so I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy pony with the hair tie on my wrist. I put my shoes back on and didn't know what to do about Randy. I wasn't sure whether or not to wake him up. I saw him stir then sit up. I walked over to him and decided that I should thank him. He wiped his eyes, stretched and blinked a couple times. Then he looked at me, and then checked his phone to see what time it was.

"Good Morning." I said too cheerily that I even surprised myself.

"Good morning." He answered groggily.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Where were you headed to?"

"Umm…" I quick thought of an excuse. I could tell Randy has a thing for me… I hope Torrie won't be mad at me. "I was just going to get breakfast. I was gonna ask you but I wasn't sure if I should wake you up or not. But do you wanna go?" "Sure. Just give me a couple minutes to get ready.""Alright."He got ready and we were out the door.

****

Randy's P.O.V.

We were walking past her and John's room. I really hoped that they still weren't going at it. I didn't want to hear noises coming from there. First of all it would be disturbing for me but Maria too. Her best friend and her roommate. If she'd have feelings for John, which I don't see why she would, he's an ass to her, then her seeing that could end horrendously. We walked into the inhotel diner and sat down.2 Eggs and 2 Pancakes later…We walked back to my room and Torrie was in the shower.

"Well, I better get going. I need a shower myself." She said, giggling.

"Okay. Bye." It was casual.

"Bye." She repeated me. That I expected but I didn't expect her to kiss me on the cheek, which she did. I watched her leave my room. I was thinking of the magazine again.

* * *

**Torrie's P.O.V.**

I woke up surprised as the cold air hit my body. I did feel another arm wrapped around my waist but I new what I had done and I knew how I felt and I knew how I would feel when I saw Maria or Randy next and I knew that I could never look at John the same way again. I lightly took his arm off of my waist, swiftly and silently put my dress on, grabbed my things and went straight for the door. I ran to my room, hoping that Randy and/or Maria wasn't there. They weren't so I put my clothes in my suitcase, took a towel off the rack and hopped in the bathroom ready for an hourlong shower.

**

* * *

**

John's P.O.V.

I woke up to a surprisingly empty bed. I thought about last night.And I thought.And I thought.And then it dawned on me.I had one CRAZY night.I remembered _almost_ everything. I remembered how Maria looked when I walked in the door after liftingweights.I remembered what she was wearing when she walked out of the bathroom and Isaw her.I remembered going to the club.I remembered dancing.I remembered drinking a lot.I remembered Torrie drinking a lot.I remembered going back to the room.I remembered how Maria looked in the Playboy issue.I remembered doing… uhh… _things_ with Torrie.But I didn't remember when Torrie had left this morning.I was thinking and trying to remember but I couldn't. Then I realized the sound of the shower. Torrie hadn't left. Silly me. Hmm… maybe she'll want a little repeat of last night. I think I'll join her.

**

* * *

**

Maria's P.O.V.

I got back to my room after I kissed Randy on the cheek. I saw him blush and I knew that my speculations about him liking me as more than a friend were true. I went right in the shower. I felt disgusted and I didn't know why. I had absolutely, positively no idea why, but I wanted to be angry at Torrie. I wanted to be angry at John. I had no idea why. When I saw John laying on the bed when I came in, I was furious at him. I had never felt that way. I normally don't feel that way. But whatever they did – if they _did_ do anything—I'm sure it's worth forgiving. I climbed in to the hot water, letting it take all the stress out of my head. I wet my head and turned around to get the shampoo. I lathered up my hair and rinsed it out. I put the conditioner in my hair and lathered myself with the bar of soap given by the hotel. I washed my face and got soap in my eye. I quickly turned into the running water and rinsed my eye.

I turned back around only to see John Cena… in the shower… naked… with me… looking as surprised as I was. I was so shocked. I screamed an eardrumsplitting scream that – I'm not going to lie— hurt even _my_ ears. He screamed. Then I screamed. Then he screamed. Then he checked me out and got out. I would've been disgusted but I checked him out, too. And I have one word after I saw _that_: DAMN!

I spent the rest of the shower wondering why John would just walk in when he heard the shower running. Who else would be in _our_ room, in _our_ shower? It makes no sense to me. But I thought this more through. If I spent last night in Randy's room, then that means that Torrie _had_ to have spent the night in John's and my room. _God_ knows what could've happened. I mean, they went to a club. That's an easy place to get drunk. OK, I could trust my friend and think the best of the situation− they didn't have sex. Or I can think reasonably—they did sleep together. I really, really_, really _didn't want to think that but I couldn't help it. I knew that I was ready to be angry at them, I had felt that way from the second I woke up, but, I mean, she was my best friend… my best friend who slept with the guy I really, really, _really_ like. But even if they _did_ sleep together, maybe it was an accident. Maybe they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing. But if they didn't know what they were doing, then why would John have come into the shower if it was me in here. I could still only think of what could've happened last night.

I turned off the water, dried off, and wrapped the towel around me. In my rush to get in the shower, I'd forgotten to bring clothes to wear afterwards. I had to go out there in the small towel, most likely originally meant for a cat, that they had in all hotels, and get my clothes. I walked out. He was lying face down on the bed looking at the magazine… _again_. I guess he couldn't get enough of me. But I'm just being narcissistic.I walked carefully over to my suitcase, making sure that the towel covered all parts of me that weren't shown on screen… only in Playboy. I picked out a Tshirt and jeans and undergarments. I walked back to the bathroom. I saw him glance up at me as I walked back into the bathroom. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't get the picture of him naked out of my head. _God_, he is so gorgeous!I got dressed, thinking all the while how awkward it is going to be from now on, especially if he did sleep with Torrie. I walked out and hung my towel over a chair. I noticed that he was fully clothed… DAMNIT!

"Maria…" He started, standing up in the process.

"John," I paused, "It's fine."

"I am so sorry." He said remorsefully.

"It's fine," I repeated. But I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"I… I am so, so, so, so, so sorry."

"It's fine," I answered getting annoyed. Here goes nothing, "I just have one question."

"OK. I guess I owe you that much at the least."

"Why… Why did you go in there if you heard the shower running."

"Uhh… what?"

"John, the door was closed, you would've had to have been deaf not to hear the shower. When you came in the mirror was all steamy. So just answer me this: why?"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Kinda… haha. What will happen? Will John tellMaria? What will Maria do If he reveals what happened the night before withTorrie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V.**

"Well?" I asked impatiently as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked nervous. He was blinking a lot. A habit of his whenever he was nervous, I noticed. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He took several moments before opening his mouth to speak again. He closed it yet again. After _another_ several moments, he opened his mouth to speak. He was about to say something when a beeping sound echoed throughout our hotel room. I heard him sigh with relief as he went over to his bed and picked up his phone. He looked at the screen and he sighed with relief.

"Who was that?" I asked with curiosity.

He blinked several times. He was nervous.

"It was…Randy…yeah. He wanted me to…meet him for breakfast… yeah…gotta go." he said.

Before I had a chance to say anything, John jetted out of our hotel room and out the door.

"But didn't Randy just eat breakfast with me?" I asked myself. "He must be really hungry."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the edge of my bed, different thoughts running through my head. Why did John go inside the shower when he knew someone was in there? Did he and Torrie do something? What did they do? Why was John nervous? Any more questions, my head is gonna explode. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Just then, I heard Torrie's ring tone echo through the room. I rummaged through my stuff to find my phone. I found it after several rings and picked it up.

"Yes my love?" I greeted.

"Hey ria. Uhm, can you come to my room? I have to talk to you." Torrie said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Uhm, sure, okay. I'll head over there right now." I said.

"Okay…" Torrie said.

I pressed the end button on my phone and stood up. I sighed and went over to the mirror. I smiled and was satisfied with how I looked. I put my phone in my pocket and left.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard noises coming from a hotel room. I looked at the room number and my eyes widened. It was Santino's hotel room! Curiosity got the best of me. I took in a deep breath and took out the hotel room card key he had given me, but forgot to have taken away after we had broken up. I slid the card key in the card swipe machine, and the green light went on. I turned the handle and took in a deep breath. I looked inside and I was shocked.

Santino was in a doggy style position.

Not only did me and Santino just broke up, he's having sex already ? With a guy? Even worse…Carlito?

"Santino?!" I yelled.

Carlito and Santino looked up at me and I couldn't help but to let the tears fall down my face.

Before they had a chance to say anything, I raised my hand to stop them from talking.

"Save it." I said as tears streamed down my face.

I turned on my heels and left their hotel room.

I walked the hallways, when someone called after me. I turned around to see who was calling me. I looked harder because the tears were affecting my vision a bit, and saw Primo, Carlito's brother, jogging towards me.

I couldn't help but cry harder because Primo reminded me of Carlito.

"Hey, what is the matter?" Primo asked in his Caribbean accent.

I smiled and cried harder.

"Primo, oh my god…" I said as I cried on his shoulder.

"What is the matter Maria? Did somebody hurt you?" Primo asked.

"I just saw Santino having sex! Right after we broke up!" I cried.

"What? You cannot be serious? I bet the woman he is with is not even half as beautiful as you are." Primo said as he stroked my hair.

"That's it Primo! He wasn't with a woman! He was with a guy! Your brother!" I cried even harder.

"What?!" Primo exclaimed in surprise. "Well, it sort of figures. They spend much time together and that explains what happened at summer camp with the counselor…but that's a different story…_Dios mio_…" he rambled on. "Come, where were you headed to in the first place?"

"Torrie's room." I sniffled.

"Come. I walk you there, yes?" Primo asked.

I smiled and nodded.

We linked arms and I tried to stop myself from crying. Primo ranted on about how he's ashamed to call Carlito his brother and that he is a disgrace to the surname, 'Colon.'

We were in front of Torrie's hotel room and I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened swiftly.

"Ria! I was just coming to look for you because you took so long! Why are you crying?! Did he do something to you?!" Torrie exclaimed as she looked at Primo.

"No, Torrie, Primo didn't do anything to hurt me." I sniffled.

"Good. Now get in here!" Torrie exclaimed.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I didn't even get a chance to say bye and thanks to Primo. Torrie sat me down on her bed and she sat opposite of me, facing me.

"Uhm, Ria, why are you crying?" Torrie asked nervously.

"I can't believe him…" I sniffled.

"Can't believe who?" Torrie asked nervously once more.

"Oh." I said. "That's right. I didn't tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I just saw Santino having…sex…with…CARLITO…" I sniffled.

"Oh, thank god." Torrie sighed with relief.

"Torrie…" I said with a questioning look. "Isn't there something you needed to tell me?"

"Look Maria, I understand if you're gonna mad at me, just don't hate me!" Torrie pleaded.

"Torrie…I won't hate you. I can never hate anyone." I sighed.

"Okay, so you know how John and I went to the bar yesterday…"

"Okay…" I said nervously.

"Well, we kinda got drunk and one thing led to another and we…kinda…slept together."

I wanted to say something…but I couldn't…I was taken aback by what Torrie had just confided in me. Is that why John walked into the shower? Because he thought I was Torrie? But that would've meant he wanted more from Torrie…I wanted to slap Torrie. I wanted to pull out her hair…but I couldn't. I mean, it was just an accident right? I mean, they were drunk, they didn't mean to hook up. It just happened. And… I can't blame either one of them…because they didn't know what they were doing…

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Oh my god, so you're not mad?" Torrie asked.

"Oh I'm mad…but I can't blame you. You guys were both drunk and you didn't know what you guys were doing…So I guess, I'm not angry." I sighed in defeat.

"Oh, you're the best Ria!" Torrie smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge hug that it was almost cutting of my circulation.

"Torrie…" I groaned.

"Oh, right. Sorry." she innocently smiled.

"Look, I have to go…I have to…think about some stuff…" I said.

Torrie nodded, signaling that she understood.

"I'll see you later…" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

I faked a smile and left her hotel room. Almost immediately, my smile faded. I decided to the gym and work off the stress. I read somewhere that its healthy to work of the stress. I looked down at my current clothes. I was wearing sweats, a black t shirt, and black shoes. Good enough for a gym.

I took the elevator down to the second floor and proceeded to the gym.

I spent 4 hours in the gym, trying to forget…Trying to forget how much hurt I experienced today. I really wanted to do things today that I couldn't. I wanted to kick the shit the Santino. I wanted to pull Torrie's hair out of her head. But I knew I couldn't. I sighed and decided it was enough. It wasn't doing any good. I sighed and went back up to my hotel room. I decided to take another shower. I checked to see if John was back. He wasn't. I didn't want a repeat of what happened this morning. Although seeing _that_ was a plus. I grabbed my clothes and went inside the bathroom. I discarded my clothes and stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit my body.

I sighed and continued with my shower. After 30 minutes in the shower, I turned off the water and got dressed. I didn't bother to blow dry my hair and I just wrapped my hair in my towel. I got dressed into baggy sweats, a beater, and a white over sized hoodie.

When I looked into the mirror, I smiled. I was all natural. No make-up. No hair do. No one has ever seen me like this. Except for my family of course, but that's different. What was the point of getting dressed up? I'm not going anywhere and I highly doubt John would be back yet. I put on my glasses that I wore for reading because I was planning on continuing my book, Eclipse, the third book of the Twilight Series by Stephanie Meyer.

I grabbed the book from my bag and sat on the bed and turned on the light. I continued my reading.

**John's P.O.V.**

I had just finished from my training at the ring. Randy and I had decided to go there together and get some practicing done. I'm not gonna lie, I'm tired as hell. I couldn't wait to just lie down In bed and fall asleep and relax. I stopped in front of my hotel room and took out the card key in my pocket. I swiped it into the card key machine thing and opened the door. I threw my bag into a corner and went straight for my bed. I lied down and looked to my left. I didn't notice Maria was here. I looked more closely and saw that she had no make up on. No hair done. Glasses on. I didn't even know she had glasses! She was reading a book. A pretty thick book too. She looked really into it, I don't even think she knows I'm here. Wait, is that a tear? Are her eyes red? Is her nose red too? Has she been crying?

I cleared my throat to let Maria know I was here.

She looked up from her book and saw me. She tried to wipe away her tears without me noticing, but I did.

"Hey John, didn't hear you come in." she said.

"Oh, I just got in. Good book?" I asked.

"Oh." she said, taking a glance at the book on her hands. "Yes, it is." she smiled.

"Maria?…have you been crying?" I asked.

"What? No. Of course not." she said as her voice was breaking.

Tears slid down her cheeks and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I got up off my bed and got into hers. I hugged her tightly and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I caught Santino having sex right after we broke up…" she cried.

"Well, he's stupid." I said. "To pass you up. I bet you the girl isn't even as pretty as you are."

"That's the thing! He was with a guy! With Carlito!" she cried even harder.

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"I don't get it! Why would he do that to me?! I mean, I've been nothing but awesome to him! Was I that bad that he had to go with a guy? Even worse, Carlito?" she cried.

"Look Maria, it's not your fault. Santino's stupid." I said.

"I just can't believe it…" she said.

"Maria, look at me." I said.

She pulled away from my embrace and looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red.

"No man, is worth your tears." I said as I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

She sniffled and nodded. She smiled and gave me hug.

"Thanks John." she smiled.

"No problem. Now, when did you start wearing glasses?" I chuckled.

"Oh." she giggled as she adjusted her glasses on her face. "I only wear them when I read."

"Looks cute." I said facetiously.

She blushed a bit and playfully punched me on the arms.

Maybe staying this girl won't be all that bad…

* * *

_A/N: hope you guys liked it and thanks to those who reviewed ! You guys are awesome. And thank Jackie for ALWAYS texting me to start to write this chapter. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Maria's P.O.V.

Torrie walked closer to John and started kissing him with as much passion as she could give. I wanted to stop them. I wanted to collapse to the ground. I wanted to run so I wouldn't have to watch this anymore. I wanted to beat both of them to a pulp so they couldn't hurt me like they are now. I wanted to do so many things but I stayed where I was as I watched her undress John and he did the same to Torrie. I heard John calling _my _name, yet I saw him. I saw him undressing Torrie; their lips never parted. He kept saying my name. I knew it was him. I could never mistake that voice. I had dreamed of him moaning my name so many times. But he wasn't moaning. It sounded urgent, but not in the good way. My eyes shot open.

I was having a nightmare, one of the worst in my life. Part of me wanted to be angry at John for what he unknowingly did to me in real life and in my dream. But the other part of me wanted to thank him for waking me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me concerned yet sleep still evident in his voice.

I was too stunned at my nightmare to answer his deep masculine sleepy voice

"Maria? Can you hear me?" He asked again but more concern in his voice. This made me snap back to reality.

"Yes." I answered breathlessly.

"What happened? You were screaming, "NO," and "STOP," Are you alright? What happened?"

"I just had a nightmare." I told him. I don't know how he would have reacted to what my dream contained. It either would have been his dream to have the steamy sex that I watched that crushed my heart and soul or made him feel extremely uncomfortable that I had a dream that they were having sex and I wanted them to stop. He would have gotten suspicious. I unexpectedly sat up and kicked my feet over the side of the bed. I couldn't help the tears that leaked over the rims of my eyes and spilled over. I walked as fast as I could out the door and banged on the door 3 doors down, Torrie and Randy's room.

I waited two minutes and banged again on the door. Out of the blue I heard the door behind me open and Chris Jericho stepped out. (Happy Leigh Anne?)

"What's with all the noise?" he asked sleepily. "It's 3:30 in the morning!"

I turned around and he saw me crying.

"Darlin, why are you crying?" He asked concerned. I couldn't answer him. John walked down to where Chris was hugging me and gave him a confused look. I felt Chris shrug his shoulders then Beth, pulling the strings of her robe, squeezed out of the door.

"Maria, sweetie, what's wrong?" Beth asked. She and Melina knew the whole story with how I liked John, and Torrie's plan, and everything.

"I need to talk to Torrie," I demanded as I let go of Chris's hug. Then Melina and Dave walked out of their room, Melina's arm was wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest as she leaned most of her weight on Dave. Since when have those two been getting so cozy? I'll talk to her about that later. Right now I'm on a mission… to figure out what my mission is.

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Beth said, slipping into plural as she noticed who was out there

"I need to talk to Torrie," I said again, sniffling.

"OK." She said but I don't think they were convinced that we would just talk.

Then Randy opened the door across the hall from Chris and Beth's room.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. I have to admit, he looked so cute when he was tired.

"Maria was talking in her sleep and then I woke her up because it sounded like she was having a nightmare. She started crying and ran out of the room and started banging on your door. Then Chris came out and so did Beth and Melina and Dave and then you. And now here we are… yeah." Everyone looked at John. It was the first time he had spoken. I now noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only boxers. O. MY. GAWD.

That kinda made me feel less bad about the dream but I knew what I needed to do and I can't help it.

Torrie's P.O.V.

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

I rolled over on my side and put a pillow over my face. I was sure as hell I wasn't ready to get up yet. I started to drift back to sleep.

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

Ag. I rolled over and checked the time. 3:30 AM. OK.

_WHO THE HELL IS BANGING ON MY DOOR AT 3:30 IN THE F**KING MORNING?!_

I heard the springs in the bed next to me squeak as Randy got up to get the door. I heard muffled talking and my name mentioned a few times along with a bunch of other people.

I got out of my bed to see what the hubbub was about.

"Ugh. What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you. Now." I heard Maria say. The tone of her voice surprised me. It was her demanding yet less-confident tone. I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

Randy's P.O.V.

"What do you think's wrong with Maria?" John asked when we got into his and Maria's room.

"I don't know," I answered. "But since when do you care?" I asked realizing that John was stressing over this about as much as I was.

"She doesn't talk in her sleep…well, except for tonight. She was crying and screaming. I was scared." He answered whispering towards the end.

"Whoa."

"I know."

"But what do you think her dream was about?"

"I don't know but it must've been bad for her to cry." He shivered a little at the thought.

"But, seriously, are you starting to get… like feelings for her?" I asked realizing that he could feel the same way about Maria as I do about her.

"NO!" he answered a little too quickly for my liking.

"OK," I replied to tell myself and him that I believed him.

"Yeah…"

"I think I'm gonna ask her out."

"Why?!" he asked me incredulous.  
"Cuz you know I like her. I'm gonna make my move. Plus with all that happened tonight, she needs someone."

"O… ok." He said like he wanted to say something else. He shook his head trying to get a thought out, my guess.

"Tomorrow, probably."

"Ok."

"You OK, man, you don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"So what do you think they're talking about?"

"Who?" Who else?  
"Maria and Torrie," Duh.

"O. I have no idea. I'm gonna go to bed. I find it best not to try to unravel the thoughts of the female mind."

"Yeah, that sounds smart."

I tried to sleep. I had trouble with this for multiple reasons. 1) This was Maria's bed: 'nuff said. 2) I was too excited to sleep with my new plans for tomorrow. 3) Since when was John smart? He never thought of stuff like this. I turned my head and just stared at him. There were only three possible reasons for this change of intelligence. 1) Alien abduction. 2) Rooming with Maria has forced John to become a sensitive caring guy… AHAHAHA. Whew, I crack myself up. 3) He likes Maria.

Personally, I'm rooting for the aliens.

John's P.O.V.

God, what a strange morning.

I woke up to screaming and crying. Maria ran out of the room without explaining anything which annoyed me. She ran right to Randy's room, which annoyed me… don't know why. She gave Chris a hug… again, annoyed me… again, don't know why. She wanted to talk to Torrie, don't know why. Gah. Why am I thinking so much about Maria?

I need to sleep. Can't. Blech. I was enjoying a very nice dream before I heard Maria crying. I'll just think of that. Hmm… ok so what was that about again? Aha, me and Torrie, the beach, her and her barely-there bikini. That's what I call a dream.

I lean in and kiss her. She shoves her hands down my pants. She starts to move around. I moan. "O Maria!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where the HELL did that COME from?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I needed some air. I got off my bed.

"Where you going, man?" Damn, I thought he was asleep.

"Getting some air." I told him as I put my shirt and some sweats on.

"Mind if I come with you. I got a lot on my mind." I didn't want him to but I didn't want to arouse suspicion so I answered yes.

We walked down the hallway and into the elevator. We walked into the lobby and I headed straight for the doors. I walked outside and took a deep breath. I haven't done this in a while, just stopped to smell the roses. It felt good to relax. We sat out there for a good half hour before Randy asked me if I wanted to go back in. He said he was cold. All he was wearing was a white T-shirt and shorts. I wasn't much warmer and I did clear my mind so I was ready to go to bed. We walked up in silence and climbed into our beds and went to sleep. I heard Randy's snore before I drifted off.

Maria's P.O.V.

I walked into Torrie's room and sat down on the bed. She followed me and sat on the other bed facing me.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"I want to talk about why you slept with John."

"Maria, I told you: we were drunk. We went back to his room and it just sort of happened."

"Those kinds of things just don't 'sort of happen,' Torrie." I was so fed up with her lies.

"When you're drunk they do."

I hated to admit it but she was right. People can't really control what they do when they're drunk.

"You're right." I said quietly.

"Maria, you have to know something: I would never ever, ever do something like that to you. You are my best friend and I wouldn't put a guy in between us. I like Randy anyway and he knows what happened, I'm sure of it. John probably told him and now I'm gonna have to work extra hard to gain his trust back. With the way John was worrying about you a little while ago shows that he already is starting to care about you whether he wants to or not. I already have more work to do than you do. It's hard enough already with Randy wanting you…"

Great. Guilt trips. I was always a sucker for those and she knows it. She's using my weaknesses against me. But I know that she gets jealous very easily. I'll have to flirt with Randy… a lot.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked me sounding scared.

"I think we should stick with the plan. It's gonna be hard for both of us but we want what we want and we can't change that. If we think of a better idea that will not involve hurting these guys, then we'll let each other know as soon as possible, Kay?" I said. If she agrees with me, then my trap is set. She's not gonna want to mess with me after this. Get ready to be jealous, hun.

Torrie's P.O.V.

I knew that making her feel guilty would be the best way to go. Saying that it's gonna be harder for me because I 'accidentally' slept with John and saying that I need to get Randy's trust back… genius! I'm a better actress than I give myself credit for. I'm probably gonna end up sleeping with John again and I can just flirt with Randy a lot to get him back. John was good in bed though—I'm not sure if I want to give that up. Then when I have him wrapped around my finger, he'll be mine. I'll break up with John saying that I don't just want sex in a relationship, I want substance. Then I'll go to Randy. Plus that'll stir up some drama between the two of them. If anything's a good day, it's breaking up friendships! John was good in bed though—I'm not sure if I want to give that up. Eh Randy's probably better… at least I hope.

"You're right," I answer. "We should just let everything go back to normal. I'll still be with John and you'll flirt with Randy. Then when we think they've fallen for it, we'll switch. Is that ok? Any more ideas from each of us, we'll let each other know" I waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Yeah. That sounds good. I just feel bad for causing a big commotion over nothing. I think I'm PMSing. I mean I woke everyone up and now we're fighting. Everything's just a mess." I think she was trying to make me feel guilty. I just went with it. I'm too tired to fight with her.

"It's OK, Ria."

"I guess. I'm just so tired. It's…" She looked over at the clock, "4:00 in the morning and we have to train today. I'm gonna go back to my room." She left after we said goodnight. I tucked myself into bed and started counting sheep.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

There was a timid knock at the door. I turned over and look to see that Randy wasn't here. Then I glanced at the clock. I had gotten all of five minutes of sleep. Who could it be now?

I got up and walked to the door and opened it. Maria was there with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I for got my key. Can I sleep here?"  
"Sure, come on in." I let her in and gave her my bed. If anyone's gonna sleep in Randy's bed besides him, it's gonna be me.

I heard her deep breathing as I drifted to sleep.

Randy's P.O.V.

I woke up confused. I knew that it wasn't my room. I looked over and saw John. The events of last night filled my head. Maria woke up crying. Everyone in the hallway. Going to sleep in John and Maria's room. I remembered that I was sleeping in Maria's bed. Where had she slept? Probably in mine and Torrie's room. I sat up and let me feet touch the floor. John rolled over onto his back taking the pillow flying into the wall. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a piss and washed my face off with some water. I recalled the promise I made to myself: I was going to ask Maria out today.

I wanted to do this as soon as possible. So I left John and Maria's room with one of the two keys to their room in case I need to get back in and walked down to mine. I still had my key so I slipped right in. Torrie, who was in my bed, and Maria, who was in Torrie's bed, were still asleep so I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. I came out 10 minutes later, dried off and dressed in the clothes I had picked out before, jeans and an RKO tee. I walked out to get my toothbrush and saw Maria lying on her stomach watching television. Torrie was still snoring.

"Good morning." Maria said very chipper for having just woken up.

"Morning," I said. The plan I had for today rung in my head. I smiled at what I'd be doing. I wanted to do it the right way with romance and showing her that I do care about her.

"My bed comfy last night?" She asked with a smirk.

"Very." I answered with a smirk of my own. "Do you wanna grab some breakfast?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Sure, just let me get changed." So I did. I watched TV and waited for her to get ready. She walked out 30 minutes later looking gorgeous as usual. I turned off the television and stood up. She smiled at me and we walked down to the hotel café in silence.

Maria's P.O.V.

I was surprised when Randy asked me to breakfast… kinda. I knew he liked me as more than a friend from the time he asked me to dinner. But I said yes, nonetheless. If Torrie wanted me to make her stupid plan work. I borrowed some of Torrie's clothes too. I do a lot of the time without asking, she doesn't really care. Besides, she'd understand since I didn't have the key to my room and I didn't want to go to breakfast in my pajamas. I didn't want to like completely drain her wardrobe so I just took jeans and a tee. Nothing too fancy. Randy and I went to breakfast. It was comfortable. We made small talk. He paid the bill and he walked me back to the room.

"Thanks for breakfast, Randy" I said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. I saw him blush then he gave me the key to my room. He saw it before he left and decided to grab it in case of anything.

"No problem, Ria." He turned away and so did I. I put the key card in the slot and I saw the light turn green.

"Maria, wait." I turned around to see him walking back towards me, his head down and his thumbs twiddling around in circles. He was nervous, I could tell.

"Yes, Randy." I said to him sweetly. I could tell what he wanted to do, so I acted like I knew Torrie would have acted if she was in my position.

"Maria, I wanted to do this differently but I just don't want to wait to ask you this. Before you answer just hear me out, don't judge me. I just really, really like you. I have since we first started talking. I sound so stupid right now and I feel like an idiot. I don't think I should do this anymore. I just really like you. This was a stupid—"

"Randy, what are you trying to say." I asked him. I knew what was coming, but I played dumb, one of my specialties. He took a deep breath.

"Maria, will you go out with me?" I guess it took me by surprise, even though I knew this was coming. I was shocked that he asked me. It took me awhile to register what was really going on here. Was I ready to hurt Randy, one of the few people who has been there for me from the start, just to get back at Torrie? Randy has always been there for me. By the difference in the way he looks at Torrie and me, he really does like me. He always helped me and cared for me. I do like Randy. I like John, too but he barely thinks of me as an acquaintance. Randy is here, for me.

"I guess I'll just…" He turned around and started to walk away. I quick grabbed him. I didn't know what I was doing—only that I wanted to. I kissed him on the lips and loved when he kissed back. I pulled apart slightly so I could breathe.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a smirk. I kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You guess correctly." I said seductively as he leaned in to kiss me again.

John's P.O.V.

The commotion last night forced me to sleep in. I rolled over and fell to the floor. I guess I thought I was on the wrong side of the bed. I got up and looked over at the other bed. Randy must've gone back to his room. I got up and changed into some clothes that I could work out in. I grabbed my gym bag and opened the door. Boy was I surprised to see that.

Randy and Maria were kissing. They were pretty much making out standing up, but they hadn't moved their hands under any clothing thankfully.

"Ahem." I said trying to get their attention. They didn't budge. "AHEM!" I said again. They started to pull apart but I was getting angry and impatient. I put my hands on each of their shoulders and pulled them apart. That seemed to get their attention.

"Can I help you?" Maria asked me coldly. She never talked to me that way before. But I looked at her featured. Her eyes were slightly closed, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were so swollen you could almost see them throbbing.

"I needed to get through." I said softly. I was so taken aback by her tone. How could that have come out of such a sweet girl?

"Go ahead, man. Sorry. We got a little carried away." Randy said, with a bit of a smug voice. I pushed my way past them, not understanding Maria's angry tone, not understanding why I was angry with the way she was talking to me. I couldn't help that strange feeling rising in my stomach and that feeling forcing me to rip their little make-out session apart. I literally had to rip them apart. Why did their kissing bother me. Why was I disappointed when I saw them together?

Randy can do better, so much better. Why did he settle for that slut when he could probably have someone like Torrie. Wait, Torrie's with me never mind her but someone else like Melina, Beth, Ashley, Katie Lea, Victoria, Kelly Kelly, hell even Jillian's better than Maria. Why would he want her? That's probably why I was angry. Randy's my best friend and I was just looking out for him. He can do better than Maria. I'll be sure to tell him that. I figured out my plan as I stepped into the gym.

**So. John wants to tear apart Maria and Randy, but is his reasoning his true intentions? What happened to Torrie's plan? What caused Maria's change of heart towards Randy? Why did she say yes; for Torrie or for her? Find out next chapter!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: hey guys, I'm really, really, really, sorry for this long ass wait. I know you guys are probably wanting to kill me, because I bet that's what Jackie wants too! LOL. But yes, I had some issues that had to be settled at home, but hopefully you guys are the nicest people ever and forgive me? (:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maria's Point of View.

As much as I hate Torrie and how much I would love to get back at her for making me feel like the way I did, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. I know I only agreed to be Randy's girlfriend so I could possibly make Torrie rip her hair out of her head. That would be a pretty sight. But anyways, back to the real problem!

Wow, I'm making this sound to be like a business deal. How the fuck am I supposed to go about this? I was never good with _real _relationships. How am I supposed to treat him? Like a friend, or flirt like crazy? I think I'll do the latter.

But yet, at the back of the mind, why was I acting so coldly to John? Was it because of him and Torrie? Just the thought of them being together makes me want to hurl and rip Torrie's hair out of her head. Yeah, that was probably it.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Randy asked as he kissed my neck, kissing my sensitive pressure point, making me smile a bit.

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna walk around the city. You know, see the sights." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

Well, shit, I can't really say no, can I?

"That'd be nice." I smiled lightly. "I just need to go to the bathroom really quick." I smiled.

He nodded and I stood up to go to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I deserve Randy. I do. Don't I? I mean, after all of the other losers I dated, I deserve Randy, damn it! Right? Randy really likes me and John obviously doesn't. In fact, I think John couldn't give a flying fuck about me. But Randy actually cares. He cares about my feelings. He cares about _me_. And I think I deserve that.

But in the back of my mind, does _he_ deserve _me_? Does he deserve what I'm doing to him?

No. I like Randy. I DO. _I do_. I _really_ do.

John will just have to see what he lost.

I nodded to myself and I let out a much-needed sigh.

I left the bathroom and found Randy sitting on the edge of the bed, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Randy?" I said cautiously.

"Hmm?" he looked up and looked at me.

He smiled and stood up. "You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded my head and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we left the hotel room, and embarking on our day.

We got into his rental car and I couldn't help but bask in the wind that blew in my face as I rolled down my window. I glanced at Randy and I silently prayed that this would work out…

John's Point of View.

I realized I was working myself too hard. I just did an abnormal amount of bench presses. As much as I would love to do more, I know I can't. The only reason why I'm working so hard is because of Maria. She just gets me so worked up and yet, I don't know why. I don't know why seeing her with Randy pisses me off. I don't know why the moment I saw them making out, I wanted to punch Randy on the jaw.

Wait, what the _hell_ am I saying?! Did I really just say that about my best friend?

No. I'm happy for him. He's happy. _I'm happy_. We're _both_ happy. Right?

Why do I find that so hard to believe? I'm just full of contradictions today.

I left the gym, hoping to not run into any fans. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but sometimes I just want to be left alone. Unbothered and unrecognized.

I was about to cross the street when I noticed a familiar face.

It was Maria, sticking her head out the window, smiling and laughing a bit. Then I looked to the driver's seat. Randy was looking at her, smiling at her.

"John! Hey!" she waved to me, smiling.

Now she's nice, huh?

I gave her a cold look, and she seemed to be hurt by it. I crossed the street with a blank expression on my face, not even bothering to look their way.

I went inside my rental car, turning on the engine. I threw my gym bag into the back seat, and drove off. To where? I don't know. Why? To try and get away from these feelings.

Anger. Lust. Jealousy. Rage.

Obviously, those emotions all point to two people. Maria and Randy. Well, not lust to Randy. I don't roll like that. But, as much as I am angry at Maria, I can't help but feel like we share at least a physical attraction.

Sure, I may have not treated the girl right, but she's pretty hot, I have to admit.

But, It's whatever now. She has Randy. And guess who I have? Nobody. No one. Nothing. _Nada_. Zip. Zero.

Then again…I guess I have Torrie.

Yeah, I do have Torrie. She's sure to like me. I mean, come on, not to be conceited, but it's _me_.

Torrie can't resist me. Well, that's an over exaggeration. But still, still the same gist.

Fuck this. What the hell am I doing? I should be getting back to the hotel. At least Maria isn't there. So it'll be absolutely peace and quiet.

I drove back to the hotel in complete silence. I parked the rental and I went up to the ninth floor, using the stairs. Hey, I need the exercise. I arrived in front of mine and Maria's room, room 925. I slid in the card key and turned the knob when the light turned green. I threw my gym bag onto my bed, and went to the bathroom. I threw water onto my face, feeling the refreshing coldness. I went back to my bed, sitting down on the edge of it. I noticed Maria didn't fix her bed.

Hmm, she always does. Maybe it's cause she was with _Randy._

Wait, I still don't get it. Why am I so jealous of Randy and Maria? Why do I feel the sudden urge to punch Randy in the face? Repeatedly? I don't like Maria. _NO FRIGGIN WAY I COULD. _That's crazy talk.

Before I knew it, I let the sweet temptress of slumber seduce me and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself looking at the clock. It was about 7:30PM. I fell asleep around 1 or 1:30. Damn, I knocked out. I looked around. No one. Just as I thought I was alone, I heard the bathroom door open and lo and behold, Maria walks out wearing a white robe.

"Hey, good evening sleepy head." she smiled at me.

I nodded at her as a greeting.

"Why didn't you say hi earlier in the street this morning? I know you saw us, because you were looking right at us."

"Dunno." I shrugged with a blank expression.

"What's with your ass?" she asked, a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I replied, coldly.

"John, really. What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"Nothing, okay?!" I snapped. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need you to care about me. I can perfectly do so on my own. So, why don't you just go back to Randy or something, I'm sure he wouldn't mind your attention." I replied with the same coldness in my voice as before.

She looked at me and I could see her eyes getting watery and her lip trembling.

"Fine, whatever. And here I thought we could finally start to be friends." she said, her voice shaking.

I scoffed at her and stood up.

"I'm going out." I simply said.

I was about to close the door on my way out but stopped, when I heard Maria say, "Why should I care if you're going out? You're perfectly fine on your own and you don't need me to care about you. After all, we're not even friends."

I slowly closed the door, making sure not to make any noise that she could hear.

I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew is if I stayed in that room… it just wouldn't be good.

I headed to Randy and Torrie's room, hoping that maybe I could get my mind where it should be. I knocked on the door and quickly enough, Torrie opened the door with a curling iron in her hand.

"Oh, hey John." she winked at me as she opened the door wider so I could come in.

I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. As I stepped inside, I saw Randy sitting down on the edge of his bed, watching something on TV.

I pounded knuckles with him as a greeting. I sat down on the chair in front of the desk and leaned back.

"So, John, are you coming with us to the bar later? Everyone's gonna be there." Torrie asked from the bathroom.

I thought about my answer. What the hell? What damage could it really do?

"I guess now I am." I chuckled lightly.

"Great, man. So what was up with you today?" Randy asked.

Great, him too?

"Nothing, I was just too tired to say anything. Nothing important." I said, hoping to convince him nothing was wrong.

He shrugged it off and I was content with that.

We stayed in their room for a pretty long time, until Torrie finally decided she was ready. She was wearing a skimpy pink dress, which left little to the imagination.

Hey, I have no problem with that whatsoever.

"Come on, let's go. We still have to meet Ria down at the lobby." Torrie announced to us.

Damn it, I forgot about her.

"John, you coming?" Randy said as he and Torrie were already out the door.

I nodded, hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind me once more. We made our way down to the lobby, where Maria was. She seemed to be hypnotized in a painting that was hung on the marble walls.

Torrie's Point of View.

"Earth to Ria!" I said, snapping Maria out of her state-like trance.

"Huh?" Maria said, snapping out of her hypnotic state.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

"Oh, silly me." she laughed lightly. "It's just that that painting is so. Pretty." she said in awe of said painting.

"Well, anyways." I said, quickly changing the subject. "Come on."

She simply nodded, following us out of the hotel doors. We packed into Randy's rental car. I sat in the backseat, along with Maria, while John was sitting in the passenger's seat and Randy driving.

"So, you never told me. What the hell is going on with you and Randy? He's been lovey-dovey since he came back to the room." I said, thankful that Randy played his music to a very high volume.

"Oh." Maria said. "Well, he asked me out, and then I said yes, and then yeah." she said.

That bitch. How dare she steal _my _man?

"But like you said. It's all for the plan." she continued.

Yeah, whatever. Bitch.

"Right. Of course." I smiled sweetly.

She smiled back and I was about to throw up. What the hell? How dare she do that! '_it's all for the plan._' Psh, my ass, bitch.

While I was consumed in my own thoughts, I didn't realize we arrived at the bar already.

"Tor, come on." Maria smiled as she opened my door.

Yeah, you _should _be opening _my _door.

"Right, thanks." I smiled.

We continued on our way to the entrance of the bar and as soon we got in we immediately spotted some other WWE superstars and divas, such as Jeff Hardy, Melina, Mickie, etc. We made our way over to them.

"Hey guys." Mickie smiled from her seat.

"Come on, let's skip the greetings and get straight to the dancing!" Melina exclaimed with a drink in her hands. "Woo! Come on!" she urged once more as she pulled Maria and I to the dance floor.

Quickly enough, men were practically _begging _me to let them buy me a drink. I agreed to one particular one. He was hot, I have to say.

We made our way over to the bar and he bought me a vodka martini. I quickly downed it, and I wasn't listening to one word he was saying.

"Hey, can I have _one_ more drink?" I asked sweetly, interrupting what he was saying.

"Sure." he smiled.

As he turned to the bartender, I slipped away to the other side of the bar. Where John was, drinking himself into a black hole.

Hmm, I could have some fun with this.

"Hey John, having fun?" I asked sweetly, turning on the Torrie charm, so to speak.

"Heeeeyy youuuuuuuu." he slurred his words.

Oh, this is _too _easy.

Before I knew it, John and I were on our way back to the hotel and into his hotel room.

He kissed me roughly and I quickly shut the hotel room door …

This is _too much fun._

* * *

Author's note: hey guys, hope you liked it. Wanna give me and Jackie a very early birthday present and leave lots and lots and lots of reviews?(:


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all you nice people who reviewed last chapter. I think I can safely say for me and Leigh that we both really, really appreciate it. Well, here's Chapter 10. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 10: Lost and Found Friends

Maria's P.O.V.

Saying goodbye to another town. I was running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off getting my things ready for the flight while John was asleep under the covers of his bed. I came in a while after John was asleep last night. I was watching a movie with Randy. We didn't exactly watch the movie but that's beside the point. I decided to wake John up. I tried shaking him.

Nothing.

"John! Wake up!" I yelled.

Nothing.

I jumped on the bed.

Nothing.

I got so fed up that I just pulled the covers off of him.

Bad idea…

I guess John decided to sleep naked last night.

John's P.O.V.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as the cold air hit my body. I reluctantly opened my eyes to find Maria on the bed, looking at my face and then looking down. She repeated this at least ten times with her mouth agape before I finally asked, "What?"

"Erm…" she said before covering me with the comforter once again and walking away blushing. I didn't understand why she was acting weird. I looked under the covers and then I understood why. I was naked. I guess after Torrie and I finished last night, I decided not to put my boxers back on. But on top of my naked-ness (not like that), I had morning wood. I searched the room for my boxers but they were nowhere to be found. I took my phone and texted Randy to bring me a pair. I knew Maria would let him in anyway; it'd be fine.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Maria, would you mind getting that?" I asked politely.

"Why don't you?" She replied with a smirk.

"I knew you wanted to see my sexy body again. Just what will Randy think when he sees me walking around the room in the nude? He'd be pretty angry. But if you wanna take that chance…" I said with a similar smirk, about to throw the covers off me and get the door. I watched her smirk fade as she headed to the door. I silently laughed to myself.

"O! Hey, Randy!" Maria said. I forgot she didn't know I asked Randy to come here. I heard a light smooching sound. Eww. I patiently waited for my undergarments. A couple seconds later, the two walk to the bed area and I see the boxers. Thank GOD. Randy threw them at my head. I quickly put them on and went to get dressed.

"Why did you bring boxers with you?" I heard Maria ask while I was in the bathroom.

"John fell asleep naked last night for God knows what reason. So he needed some." Randy answered, awkwardly.

"So you let him wear you underwear?" Maria asked. I could just see her nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Nope. We have a pair of each others for occasions like these. I don't really use mine that much anymore but just in case I pee my pants or something…" I heard Randy say before I walked out of the bathroom. He looked at me and started laughing to himself. I didn't understand so I asked as Maria went into the bathroom to pack her things, "What's so funny?"

"Did you wear that shirt last night?" Randy asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I figured I'd _'Go Green'_ by just wearing a used shirt for the flight. Why?" I asked, skeptical.

"Just look, man." Randy said wiping a fake tear from his eye. I looked in the mirror and just about died. Stuck to my shirt was the condom I had used last night. By the looks of it, Torrie had her period that night, too. I quickly took the shirt off and threw it out. It wasn't anything special so it wasn't so bad to see it go. I got another one out of my suitcase and quickly examined it to make sure it was clean before I put it on. Randy just laughed at me. Maria walked out of the bathroom. She looked at Randy as to ask what was so funny.

"It's nothing." Randy said through a laugh. Maria finished packing and we grabbed our suitcases and left.

I wanted to take a shower.

Randy's P.O.V.

After Maria, John, and I left the room, we headed to my room to get Torrie and my things. I slid my key card into the slot and we entered.

"Tor?" Ria called, looking for her friend. Torrie came out of the bed area and told Maria to go in with her. Maria squeezed my hand and walked.

I turned to John. "So how was it last night? You must've been pretty bad if she doesn't even want to see you." I smirked.

"Hey, it was good. Unless she's good at faking four in a row, I think she liked it." He answered with a smirk as well.

"Stop inflating your ego. It's already pushed up against the windows." I told him. I know John has a huge ego but he's still my friend. Plus he's knows too many secrets… just kidding… kinda.

"You wanna get some pizza tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

"I'm repaying you for taking Maria out while I got some of Torrie."

"O, whatever."

"Yeahp."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait."

"Did you ever realize how much you complain?"

"I pretty much gave you the freedom to get some every night, and all I get is some stinking pizza???"

"Yes." He answered me bluntly.

"Jackass." I wonder what Torrie and Maria are doing.

Torrie's P.O.V.

Maria walked in and helped me fold my clothes.

"How've you been doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good. It feels so weird talking like this." She said to me.

"I know. We haven't talked in forever."

She laughed as she folded my jeans.

"So how've you and Randy been?"

"Really good. He's been so sweet." She smiled as I frowned.

"But what about the plan?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. Randy seems to really like me."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Maybe… I don't know. I'm just really confused about all of this but I just want to have a normal relationship with Randy. I think I really am starting to get feelings for him."

"Well that just dandy for me isn't it!" I said as I zipped up my suitcase and left the room. I walked to the elevator so I could get out of that place. I could hear someone follow me. I thought it was Maria but I recognized the hands that held me from going any further.

"Torrie, what's wrong?" John asked as he turned me around.

"It's nothing. Maria's just being a selfish bitch."

"Don't say that. She's one of your best friends."

"Correction: ex- best friend."

"You guys are just having a fight. You'll get through it. Randy and I fight all the time. We work it out. I'm sure you guys will too."

"I don't think this time will be like that."

"What happened that could be this major?"

"Well… I can't say."

"You won't tell me?" He asked pouting his lips and looking up at me under his eyelashes. It was one of the sexiest looks I've ever seen.

"I… no."

"Why don't we talk about something else?"

"I'd love to." I answered truthfully.

"So, what did ya think of last night?" He asked me with a smirk. Then he suddenly shivered with a grossed-out look on his face.

"Amazing." I said with a smile, but I was confused.

"Good." He smiled.

We walked to the elevator. And went to the lobby.

Maria's P.O.V.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Maria, what happened?"

"Torrie's being insane."

"Okay, more specific."

I rolled my eyes before answering, "It's a long story."

"Then make it short."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Rands, I just can't."

"That's a new nickname."

"These things just come to me."

"I'm sure."

"I'm sure that you're sure."

"I just have one question." Eep, here we go. I thought he was gonna ask me if it had something to do with our relationship.

"Did you have anything to do with John's nude-ness this morning?"

"Absolutely not." I said disgusted.

"Good." Randy said before kissing me on the forehead. I heard him sigh with relief.

"Let's go on another flight."

"Of course. How long is this one supposed to be?"

"Maybe two and a half hours; I'm not sure."

"I'd say that's ample time for a nice nap or a shorter book."

"I'd say you're right." Randy grabbed my hand and we took our suitcases and headed downstairs.

John's P.O.V.

An _awkward_ car drive to an airport will lead to an _awkward_ plane ride, right? Right. But an _awkward_ car drive could also lead to an _interesting_ plane ride. This was the perfect time for me to question Maria about why she and Torrie are fighting.

I put my things in the overhead baggage holder and looked down to see Maria already almost falling asleep. I guess I won't understand the fight between her and Torrie after all.

"Still tired?" I asked as I sat down.

"Very," she answered stiffly.

"Did you spend too much time making out with Randy last night to get enough sleep?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, dick wad, and let me sleep."

"I'll take that as a yes." Just then, the captain started saying that we would take off in two minutes.

"Good. Two minutes until I can sleep." Maria said, while struggling to keep her eyes open. I turned on my iPod and decided to listen to that during the flight. Soon we took off and then we landed and we were in another city, ready to wrestle more and more.

Randy's P.O.V.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I saw Maria at the baggage claim. She jumped as I put my arms around her waist from behind.

"Somewhat. I could hear John's iPod over the roar of the engine." I kissed her neck.

"Hey Micks!" Maria yelled across the room to get her friend's attention. Mickie ran over as quick as she could with her suitcases and Ken Anderson strolling behind her.

"Let's go!" Mickie said as Torrie walked up behind her. Torrie and Mickie started to walk ahead. Maria squeezed my hand and pecked my lips before walking ahead with her friends.

"How you been man?" Ken asked me. Making small talk was not his strong suit. We'd kinda been friends but not enough to hang out; just-talk-to-when-you-can kind of friends.

"Good. Maria's keeping me sane from all of John's ego and Torrie's attitude."

"Yeah," was his conversational response.

"How've you and Mickie been doing?" I asked to be polite.

"Mickie… I don't know. She's been really moody lately. One minute she's all clingy and the next she picks a fight with me."

"Is it her time of the month?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?"

"Nope."

"Good job."

"Shut it."

"Maybe she's just in a moody phase."

"Maybe."

"If you don't like it, tell her."

"But I do love her, just not her moods."

"Are there good moods at all?"

"There's the occasional horny mood but that's not too often. That's the thing: I don't like the moods that she's in but I like her."

"I don't know what to tell you man."

"You're a big help."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, I gotta find John. He's either in the bathroom or the food court."

"Good luck with that."

"You too."

Ken's a dick. I don't even know what Mickie sees in him. He's egotistical and narcissistic. She deserves someone better. Someone like m—John.

Torrie's P.O.V.

I am so sick of Maria. She's so selfish and only thinks of herself. What am I supposed to do? John's late night booty calls cannot be a future. Randy's occupied with Maria. I don't have many options left. Maybe I'll just leave. Who needs people anyway?

"But you just gotta tie him up with your bra and thong and then use a sexy food to gag him. It works every time. Although Ken doesn't like it, he thinks I'm too controlling when I use that move. He's been…" That is a great idea. I'll be sure to thank Mickie. I'll ask out John and be sure to use that one later. Now if I could just get this chick to shut up, I'll be fine. And she's still talking. "…and he was quiet the entire plane ride. And he didn't compliment my new haircut." Mickie wouldn't stop talking. She's complaining about her boyfriend. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. I looked to find an escape from this girl when I saw John. I called him over.

"Hello, girlies." John said as he walked over. He kissed me on the cheek. "Mickie, did you get a new haircut?" Of course he had to ask.

"Oh, you noticed?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's shorter."

"Do you like it?" She asked self-consciously.

"Totally! I like the way it frames your face." I looked at him curiously. "What? I read a couple of Ria's Cosmos yesterday. I was sooo bored."

"Sure you were John. Sure you were." Mickie said rolling her eyes. She was so flirting. Wasn't she just talking about her boyfriend? What's with everyone trying to take the guy I like?

Just then, Randy walked up and kicked the back of John's leg, causing his knees to buckle. John fell forward and his face just happened to land in Mickie's cleavage. Give me a break! Randy just walked away laughing.

"Mickie! I am so sorry!" John said after he got up

"You're already falling for me." Mickie answered before walking away. I just scoffed at her. John followed her with a bewildered look on his face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ken Anderson walk up behind her and put his arm around her waist. Ken then pulled Mickie in for a kiss. John dropped his head dejectedly. I walked up behind him.

"She's dating Ken." I said coming up behind him.

"I figured."

"Don't worry about it. You wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure." He smiled, picking his head up.

"Great."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"I'll be waiting." I said trying to be sexy. I was going to lean in to kiss him but of course Maria and Randy had to walk up behind us.

"You guys ready?" Randy said.

"Sure am." John seemed to be perked up. I'm glad I helped.

We headed back to the hotel. At around 7:30, I remembered Mickie's idea. I didn't really feel like going out tonight so John and I can skip the clubbing and go right to the sex. I called room service to send up some Tequila, vodka, and chocolate covered strawberries. It arrived about ten minutes before John was supposed to show up. I readied my set-up by stripping down to a thong, primped my hair, and put on my favorite stripper heels. I went into the bathroom to make sure I was well shaved. I was. I went out in the room to make sure everything was set. Then there was a knock at the door. I checked the peephole to make sure it was John. It was. I didn't need a repeat of that again. I opened the door just enough to show half of my body.

"Hey, Tor. Are you ready?" He asked, shocked yet curious in the good way.

"I was thinking we should stay in tonight." I said opening the door more.

"I… I think th-that'd be a good idea." He stuttered. I saw his gaze roll down my body. I pulled him in and started kissing him. He pushed me into the bedroom not breaking our kiss. But then he stopped. He let me undress him. He knew he was about to get it. I really need to thank Mickie for that one.

Maria's P.O.V.

"So…" I started. Randy was in my room. John was out with Torrie again.

"So…" He repeated me.

"Wanna make out?" I asked.

"When don't I?" He asked me jokingly.

We started to make out on my bed. Randy was such a good kisser. It was like every time he kissed me, all of my thoughts drained and I could only think about him. But then he stopped and pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

"There was a knock at the door." He answered looking at the door. We got off the bed as the person knocked again. I opened the door to a crying Mickie James.

"Oh my God! Mickie, what happened?" Maria asked.

"Ken broke up with me!"

Randy's P.O.V.

"Well come inside, hun." Maria said to Mickie. Mickie walked in with her suitcases. She couldn't stop crying. I can't believe Ken! I guess he couldn't take her supposed moods.

"I can't believe it!" Mickie said in despair.

"Did he say why?" I asked. I'd feel bad I'd he told her what he told me at the airport today.

"He said I'm too moody." She said, breaking into tears at the end. The douche. I can't believe him; I want to punch him in the face.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Maria asked. That's why I like her. She's so sweet and always is thinking of others.

"No, but I was wondering… if I could stay with you?"

"Of course, but John's here, too. You'd have to stay with him too."

"I wouldn't mind." Mickie answered. I saw a smile in her eyes at the mention of John's name. I don't know why but I felt rejected.

"Well let me call John to tell him." I said. I searched for my phone but I couldn't find it. "I think I left my phone in my room. I'll go get it." I knew exactly where my phone was. It was on my dresser in the bedroom. I walked over to my room and I put the key in the slot. I opened the door. I thought I heard someone moan but I let it go. I walked into the bedroom. Most awkward moment of my life. The lights were dimmed and on Torrie's bed was John naked and tied up with what I thought was bras and gagged with a chocolate covered strawberry. Torrie was riding him all the while. Damn, they have kinky sex. I grabbed my phone and ran back to Maria's room.

John's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God! I cannot believe Randy saw that! That didn't stop us but still! How AWKWARD was that!? Very. Torrie was on top of me completely naked while I was tied up and Randy saw that?! Jeez! This is so… embarrassing. Everyone's gonna tease me about being tied up.

God, why'd this happen to me.

But just the Randy seeing part. I like the sex part.

Torrie's P.O.V.

When Randy walked in, I honestly thought he was here for a threesome. Obviously I was wrong. John was still amazing though. After Randy left, I untied him. He was much better not tied up. But John only stayed until two, which wasn't too long after we were done. Of course, I end up going to bed alone even after that great of sex.

Maria's P.O.V.

"Holy SHIT!" Randy exclaimed as I let him in the room.

"What?" Mickie and I asked at the same time. Randy was stuck to the wall catching his breath.

"John and Torrie." He said as if that would explain everything.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They were doing each other." He said still out of breath.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"John… bras… chocolate covered strawberries… Torrie… horse ride… tequila… cell phone! AHHHH!" He said. He wasn't making sense.

"Hun, full sentences." I said trying to break him from his trance.

"Deep breath, Rands." Mickie said trying to calm him down too. I guess what happened was very traumatizing.

"John was… tied up with… bras and had a … chocolate covered strawberry… in his mouth… Torrie… horse ride… tequila… cell phone! AHHHH!" This must have been strange. I don't think I've ever seen Randy like this. I knew how to calm him down. I winked at Mickie to let her know. I kissed Randy with as much force that I could. It wasn't long before he started kissing back. I stopped when I felt him reach for the hem of my shirt.

"You wanna tell us what happened now?" I asked breathlessly. I felt him almost fall over.

"I need to sit down." I don't really think it was that bad.

"What about their sex was so strange? I don't really think it could've been that weird." Mickie said bluntly. I silently agreed with her. I slightly felt that Randy was overreacting.

"No, I needed to sit down because of that kiss." Randy said sitting on John's bed. I smirked.

"Okay, now, what happened?" Mickie asked. He told us about how John was tied up and what Torrie was doing to him.

"She SO stole my move!" Mickie said angrily. We both looked at her with a very confused and started look on our faces. I didn't think Mickie was like that.

"Um, okay." Randy said shaking his head quickly as to get the idea out of his mind. "It was just very strange." Randy continued.

"I guess that would be." I said quietly. For some reason, I felt jealous of Torrie. Some part of me wished that I was the one that Randy walked in on. I wanted to be the one who tied John up so that I could do whatever I wanted to him. Flashbacks of him naked this morning or when he walked in on me in the shower didn't help me pass this feeling.

"Ria, is that okay?" Mickie asked.

"Is what okay?" I asked confused.

"If me and Randy sleep here tonight. Randy doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with Torrie." Mickie answered. Randy shivered when Mickie mentioned Torrie.

"Sure, John will probably end up staying in Torrie's and your room so yeah. Randy and I will sleep in the same bed and Mickie can have John's." I said, thinking of a plan as I went along.

"Alright. Well, which one's John's because I've had a long day and I want to go to sleep." I pointed to the right one and Mickie nodded and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She climbed in to bed and Randy and I laid down on my bed. I pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice and picked up where I left off. Randy was searching through the channels and settled for the highlights of a Bears vs. Pats game. Bears won, of course. I settled into my bed and read the romance of Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy.

I was so engrossed in the book, I didn't even realize that Randy was saying my name. I put the book down and asked him what.

"I think Mickie's asleep." He whispered near my ear. I realized this to be true when I heard a loud snore some from Mickie.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Wanna pick up where we left off before Mickie knocked on the door?" He whispered before blowing in my ear. I put the book mark sticking out of my book and placed it on the nightstand next to my bed. I rolled over and, just as Randy said we would, we picked up where we left off. I could barely think, he was kissing me so passionately. I ruined the mood though, by yawning.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Not at all." I said yawning.

"You need to get your rest." He said before pecking my lips. He was about to pull away when I pulled his head closer to mine and kissed him again.

"Are you sure that you aren't tired?" He asked breaking our kiss.

"Positive." I said before yawning.

"I rest my case." He said, unwrapping my hands from around his head. He kissed me palms before rolling over. I turned off the lamp on the night stand and curled up under the covers facing the nightstand. I was about to fall asleep when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

John's P.O.V.

I tip-toed into the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. I turned around and saw something in my bed. I walked silently over before pulling the covers down and seeing who was underneath. It was Mickie. I just climbed in next to her thinking of what could happen. I crawled up next to her while facing the nightstand. I tried closing my eyes. I was much more tired while walking to the room than I was right now. In the faint glow of the moonlight I saw Maria sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I didn't know how long I watched her sleep but it felt like hours. I noticed a book on the bed side table. I looked out the spine and could barely make out the title. _Pride and Prejudice_. I had never read it. I knew Randy wasn't reading it, and I don't think Mickie is the type. _It has to be Maria's; but she's too stupid to read. She's probably on the third page. She probably couldn't understand four words in the book. Then again, I probably couldn't understand four words in the book. Well, if she's not on the first couple pages then she's not as stupid as I thought._ I picked up the book and saw a bookmark sticking out. It was stuck halfway through the book. _I guess she can be smart_. I put the book back and continued to stare at Maria. Staring at her face, I was reminded of how many memories we actually had with each other. All of the interviews, the two times I saved her, and our kiss in 2006 were playing in my head like a slideshow. I absent-mindedly brought my hand to my lips. I remembered how soft her lips were, how her tongue felt in my mouth. I had the urge to feel her lips again, her tongue again. I wanted her in my arms. In my arms forever.

I drifted off to sleep.

Torrie's P.O.V.

I woke up expecting Randy to be in the next bed. I wanted to apologize to him about last night. I turned over and saw no one. I called his name, "Randy?"

No one was there. I got dressed and went to the gym. Oddly enough, I saw Carlito there.

"Hey, Carlito," He turned toward me, "long time no see."

"Yeah it has been a long time. How many years has it been now?" He asked nostalgically.

"Too many." I told him.

"So how've you been?"

"Lonely." I said. Now that I see him again, I am starting to miss him.

"That's too bad." He said. "Maybe I could fix that."

"Maybe." I repeated him.

"Would you wanna grab some dinner late tonight?" He asked.

"I'd love to." And I really would love to. I haven't seen Carlito in a while and rekindling an old flame is hot, especially if it's Carlito. His hair maybe crazy but he's insane in bed. I don't even remember why we broke up.

"Pick you up at eight?" He asked.

"I'll be waiting. My room is 504." I told him. Randy will probably be out with Maria so the room should be empty in case we want to come back for something.

"See you then." Carlito said seductively in his sexy accent as he walked backwards and turned around to finish walking out of the gym.

I love how quickly I can get a date. I'm pretty pissed at John fro not staying last night and already, just about five hours after fantastic sex, I get another date. I don't know what you people call it, but I call it skill.

Randy's P.O.V.

I don't know why but I've been thinking about Mickie a lot lately. Most of the time it's when I'm with Maria. I feel horrible when I do because I've waited so long to get Maria and now I'm having feelings for Mickie. I just don't know what to do.

"Randy, is that okay?" Maria asked me.

"Is what okay?" I asked confused. This is what I get for zoning for like five seconds.

"If we get pizza tonight." Mickie chimed in. I didn't even realize her there.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm always up for pizza."

"Cool." Mickie smiled. God, her smile is so pretty. I could just stare at it for hours. Ahh! I shouldn't be feeling this! I have Maria. Finally. Why the hell am I constantly thinking about Mickie when I'm finally with Maria. I can't stand decisions and I know this one could change my life.

"Randy?" Maria called my name.

"Yeah? Huh?" I answered. Jesus I'm so stupid when I'm confused.

"Mickie's gone." Maria said getting closer.

"What? Where'd she go?" I asked. I gotta stop zoning out. I miss everything.

"She went to the gym to work out for a bit. She shouldn't be back for a while." Maria said getting closer, placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Really?" I asked, now seeing what she was getting at. "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking, maybe." She leaned in to kiss me.

"Maybe…" I continued. I rolled over and we started to kiss. After awhile, Maria rolled us over so she was on top, she unbuttoned my shirt and started to gently caress my body. The feel of her hands on my body was making me go wild. I had to let out a sigh. I had to mess everything up.

"Oh Mickie." I gasped. SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!?!

Maria stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. She got off of me without saying a word and sat on the other side of the bed. I re-buttoned my shirt. I was about to explain my strange outburst when John walked in.

"I heard we were getting pizza." John immediately felt the tension in the room. "What did somebody die in here?" Maria just walked out of the room.

"Man, what happened?" John asked curious.

I didn't answer him.

"Damnit! I always miss the good stuff!

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update but I love writing for you guys and I think that waiting for a long chapter is better than a short crap chapter the day after the last update. Anyway… REVIEW!!!**


End file.
